Teach Me, Master
by Halcyonna
Summary: Mr. Anderson, a new teacher at McKinley, and his student, Kurt Hummel, fall for each other. They eventually enter a TPE relationship, with Dom!Blaine and Sub!Kurt. This fic explores/develops the love and trust in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I haven't written fanfiction in a long while, but I've decided to start up again with Glee. This was inspired by a post on the Glee kink meme. I don't think I can post the link to the prompt here, but it basically asked for Dom!Teacher!Blaine and Sub!Student!Kurt.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of its character, etc etc etc.

WARNING: This story is not for everyone. It features a Total Power Exchange relationship, which is 24/7 D/s. If that's not your thing, then please consider that before you start to read this.

I'll be honest, I'm as eager to get to the smut as everyone else is, but I'm starting it out slowly because I really want to explore the trust between them and the way they grow and set up their relationship. (Of course, that doesn't mean I can't allow for some… exciting… dreams in the mean-time ;) ) So here goes! Please feel free to let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen, or if there's something about my characterizations or writing that you'd like me to improve upon. Constructive criticism is very welcome, as are reviews! So here goes.

Humming to himself, Kurt Hummel gazed critically at his reflection in the mirror he had precariously perched on his locker shelf. Despite the weeks and myriad amounts of birthday money he had invested in perfecting his new back-so-school hairstyle, a lock had still fallen out of his meticulously styled quiff. His delicate fingers gently wrapped around the runaway strand, carefully shaping it back into a perfect wave until it blended in with the rest of his hair.

Moving his hips slightly to the tune he was humming and gathering his books for his last class, Kurt sighed happily. Maybe last year had just been a bad year, a low point in his high school career. His classes had been just fantastic thus far. Mercedes was in his math class, and what she lacked in her understanding of inverse trig functions and integration (because dear Gaga, who the heck even knew what those things were anyway?) she made up for in warmth and well-placed sarcastic comments under her breath. Glee club had been…well… Glee club. Mr. Schue had veered from his Journey obsession, a very welcome change. Rachel and Finn seemed to be still dating, but as always, no one really knew for sure. Rachel of course had her quips and bossy, competitive side running strong, but since he hadn't seen her all summer, it was almost endearing. ALMOST.

But Glee club was where he felt welcome, and having had a wonderful day thus far, Kurt thought that maybe, just maybe, this year would be different. He had a new hairstyle, new clothes, and a new optimism that things would get better. They just had to. And plus, Kurt thought happily, rumor had it that the new teacher for his last class, US History, was _hot. _Even though he was probably straight, and, let alone, a teacher, someone attractive to look at would definitely be a welcome addition to Kurt's day, Kurt thought with a blush, the reason for which he was not entirely sure.

Taking a final glance in the mirror, Kurt shut his locker and shut the lock with a flourish and a flip of his wrist. Still humming to himself, he spun around, bag perched on his shoulder, headed to history with a bounce in his step. And, in a very typical Kurt-like fashion, he ran smack into someone. Pulling away to apologize, he was greeted with a cold, hard, face as before he knew it, red slush had destroyed his immaculately styled hair, running in streams down his face, seeping into his eyes, dribbling onto his new Alexander McQueen shirt.

"Welcome back, _fag_," Karosky grinned, flipping his wrist in a mockery of Kurt's earlier action and stalking off, leaving Kurt to stand in the hallway, a half smile still frozen on his face in shock, wordlessly watching his bully's retreat.

The red slushie now tracing rivulets down his face, intermingled with tears, Kurt ran to the restroom, ignoring the stares and rubber necks of his all-too-nosy classmates, the hallway turning into a blur of color as he ran into the restroom. Unable to help himself, he let out a choked-up sob as he splashed cold water onto his face and did his best to clean off the shirt. And he had thought this year would be different. But he had little time bemoan his apparently ill-fated junior year. As he quickly worked his fingers to re-style his hair, the bell rang. Wonderful. Now he was late for Mr. Anderson's class, AND he would show up with red-rimmed eyes, his shirt stained.

Kurt quickly grabbed his messenger bag and raced down the hallway to class, arriving heaving at the door, five minutes late. Grasping the handle to open the door, Kurt realized with despair that the handle wouldn't budge. Wonderful. The classroom door was locked.

Peeking through the glass window in an effort to get someone's attention to open the door, Kurt caught sight of Mr. Anderson. And his heart leaped in circles throughout his body, racing down to his toes and running all the way back up, all the way up to his neck where he could swear his heart just stopped. Because _damn_. He was _gorgeous_. Supple healthy tan skin practically glowed from the summer's warm , sunny rays peeking through the blinds, his broad back and muscular arms accentuated in a striped short-sleeved dress shirt that was just tight in all the right areas. And those _eyes_. They lit up as he animatedly gestured and strode across the room, almost bouncing eagerly, genuinely excited as he explained the topics for the course for the year. Kurt was at a distance, but they seemed to be hazel, with beautiful shimmering flecks of gold, and….Shit. Those eyes were now on him, Kurt realized with a start.

Mr. Anderson strode over to the door, opening it and giving Kurt a quick once-over. Kurt could only watch Mr. Anderson with his feet planted to the floor, feeling at once transfixed by his sheer beauty and embarrassed to have been arriving to class so late and so disheveled.

Mr. Anderson quirked a triangular eyebrow at him, his eyes glimmering as he smirked slightly. "Ah, nice of you to join us, Mr…"

"Hummel." And _shit, shit, shit_, Kurt felt his cheeks heating up despite his attempts to conceal his embarrassment. As Blaine stepped aside and gestured for Kurt to enter the classroom, he caught sight of a few football players smirking at him, though he also noticed Finn's sympathetic smile.

Wordlessly, Mr. Anderson handed Kurt a syllabus, his eyes meeting Kurt's and fingers brushing his ever so gently, ever so subtly, in a way that made his heart race even faster. Kurt began to make his way towards the back of the room to take the empty seat next to his step-brother, hoping that it would be at least less awkward if there were some people between him and his teacher.

"No need to go all the way back there, just take a seat in the front row," Mr. Anderson said, his tone easy and amused yet strangely powerful at the same time.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson," Kurt murmured, stepping back and sitting down in the front row, and he _knew_, just _knew_, that his cheeks must have been blazing red by that point.

The rest of the class passed in a blur, Kurt so lost in his own thoughts that he hardly heard what Mr. Anderson was saying. He settled for just letting his thoughts drift as he watched this gorgeous man stride back and forth across the room, clearly excited about the prospects of his class for the year. Kurt was so engrossed in his thoughts that he jumped slightly when the bell rang.

Of course, being Kurt, he took longer than most to gather his supplies, meticulously placing his felt-tip pens back into their proper holders in his messenger bag, ordering his papers neatly to place back into his new folder. Most of the students had left by the time he stood up to leave, and as he was halfway out the door, rushing slightly so he could get out of the parking lot before it got too crowded with students, he heard Mr. Anderson's deep, rich, easy voice calling out behind him.

"Kurt, would you mind staying behind for a few moments?"

Kurt turned around, looking in the direction from which his teacher's voice had come and spotted Mr. Anderson sitting at his desk, reclined slightly in a black leather chair, the corner of his mouth quirked slightly.

"Just come over here," he purred, and Kurt did so, his mind racing. "Now, would you mind telling me what made you so late to class today?"

Looking into Mr. Anderson's eyes, Kurt felt his heart stop yet again. They looked so commanding, so in charge of his classroom, yet at the same time so beautiful, so peaceful, and so, so, gentle. As his teacher's eyes continued to look into his, waiting for an explanation, and Kurt felt oddly vulnerable yet oddly comfortable at the same time. And maybe it was the gentleness in his teacher's eyes that did it, or the fact that Kurt had been through such stress in the past hour with the harsh realization of the fact that things at McKinley weren't about to change, or just the fact that his teacher was so damned _beautiful_, but before he even knew what was happening, Kurt felt his lower lip quiver and he bit it harshly, attempting to hold back his tears. And , _Oh God, he was about to cry in front of his beautiful, perfect teacher. _

He brought his eyes back to his teacher's pitifully, frozen in place, not knowing what he needed or how he had even ended up here, nearly in tears in front of this gorgeous, dynamic, man. Mr. Anderson's face softened instantly, eyes laced with compassion, and he rose to pull over a chair next to his desk for Kurt. "Take a seat, if you'd like," he murmured.

Kurt felt his body move into the seat almost of its own accord, trembling slightly as he folded his hands in his lap, his delicate porcelain knuckles white with tension.

"Are you okay, Kurt?" Mr. Anderson asked softly, his voice like a lullaby floating dreamily through the air, settling themselves snugly in Kurt's ears. And in hearing his teacher's rich, gentle voice and kind eyes, Kurt felt inexplicably safe, protected. And once he started talking, he just couldn't stop, almost horrified by how much he was telling Mr. Anderson yet needing comfort, just someone to listen to him, and unable to stop talking.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt choked. "This is so embarrassing. It's just… I've had a rough time at this school so far. I'm sure it's not that hard to figure out, but I'm gay… It's hard being practically the only gay kid in Ohio, it's hard going to school every day not knowing what's going to happen to you, it's hard being slushied every day, it's just…" and the whole story of his day came pouring out until he trailed off pathetically, eyes shifting over the room, vulnerable, ill at ease, and yet comfortable in his teacher's presence, all at once. He didn't even notice the way Mr. Anderson's eyes darkened slightly as he alluded to the bullying.

Kurt felt himself being brought back with a warm hand on his shoulder, and _oh_. Despite his tears, despite his frustration with the school, with everything he had dealt with… Mr. Anderson's hand was just so strong, tendons outlined slightly in the tan, golden skin. And yet, despite the strength and presence with which he touched him, he was just so _gentle_ that Kurt could start crying all over again, with relief and the feeling of connection with another person and… he couldn't even understand what else.

"It's just so hard, because no one knows what I'm dealing with," Kurt ended pitifully, his wide, gorgeous yet red-rimmed glasz eyes rising sadly, innocently to meet his teacher's warm golden gaze.

"Shhhh, Kurt…" Mr. Anderson smiled softly, looking away for a second as Kurt fought back deep, quivering breaths. "I'm actually gay myself," he said almost nostalgically, chuckling slightly as Kurt's eyes grew even wider, and somehow even more beautiful. "I can't tell you the pain it brought me, or the bullying, but I'm sure you're familiar enough with that that I don't need to," he sighed. "I know there's no magic words I can give you to say, nothing to make your pain go away… but just know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here for you. Anytime. If you need anything or just want to talk." He rubbed Kurt's shoulder slightly before removing his hand, and Kurt swore his heart hurt when the strength and comfort of Mr. Anderson's hand left him.

"Thank you, sir," Kurt said, his voice coming out more evenly and calmly, eyes brightening and losing their dull red sadness.

Mr. Anderson checked his watch. "I'm so sorry, Kurt, but I have a meeting I really need to get to. Are you going to be alright, honey?" He asked. He was already late for the meeting, as a matter of fact, but taking care of Kurt had been more important at the moment.

Kurt nodded, and smiled softly as his teacher took a tissue and gently tabbed at his tears. "Wouldn't want those tears to mask your beautiful face," he whispered gently, the comment feeling inappropriate yet so oddly _right_ to Kurt.

"Stand up, if you would, Kurt," the older man said, and moved to put the chair in the back of the room as he did so. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. And just…. Just thank you."

"Anytime," he said softly, sweetly, and Kurt smiled genuinely. He walked over to his desk, his manner now a little less gentle and more powerful. "I'm just going to get some things ready for my meeting, so I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep, honey. You deserve it. Shut the door on your way out, please."

Kurt nodded, making his way toward the door.

"Oh, and Kurt?"

"Yes, Mr. Anderson?"

"What was the name of the boy you mentioned, the one who slushied you?"

"Karofsky. Dave Karofsky."

"Thank you," Mr. Anderson called, jotting the name down as Kurt left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine Anderson had never been one for high school staff meetings. He was more of a… free, playful spirit, if you will. A performer, an artist, just something, anything, other than someone who sat idly twirling a pencil, listening to administrative ramblings that never changed much of anything and another of Sue's endless rants. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms out in front of him, drifting in and out of Sue's tireless ravings about the dye used in the new paint for the gymnasium and the "potentially catastrophic, panty-wrenching, soul-crushing," impact it could have on her cheerios' health and performance at nationals.

After decorating the agenda with bubble letters and drawing a probably not-too-flattering picture of Principal Figgins, Blaine allowed himself to gaze out the window into the hallway… and oh, he would need a moment later to congratulate himself for his impeccable timing, for he just managed to catch a glimpse of Kurt Hummel strolling past the room, humming as his hips swayed slightly. Blaine swore he could feel his pupils dilating as he surveyed the boy's form, lithe yet subtly muscled in all the right places. His skin was so pale, so beautiful, like porcelain. As he had wiped Kurt's face, he just swore it had felt like satin, soft and silky and heavenly. His chest filled with warmth and compassion at just remembering Kurt's tears and struggles, and he had just wished that he could use that tissue paper to gently cleanse the burden of the world from Kurt's gorgeous, tender skin. He was just so innocent, yet so mind-blowingly sexy at the time, and Blaine found himself absolutely enamored with the boy, caught up in a whirled paradox between his attraction to the boy, yet the fact that he was his student, his gentle naivity and innocence despite his as-of-yet untapped ability to make Blaine's heart race with just sheer longing, as much a product of lust as of compassion.

Just the thought that someone could have possibly wanted to harm this beautiful, flawless creature sent a sharp, stabbing pain through Blaine's chest. He felt himself struck with the need to do something, to protect Kurt, to ease his suffering, to make him feel as comfortable and cherished as he deserved. And just underneath that, he felt anger. Resentment stemming from his own days of torture at the hands of bullies and football players who just didn't understand, wrought with bitterness that this beautiful boy had to undergo so much hatred.

And as soon as the meeting ended, or rather Sue's tirade was cut short by the secretary who Blaine swore had been secretly appointed just to ensure meetings ended on time after Sue's long-winded rants about the state of the school's affairs, Blaine confidently approached Principal Figgins, shooting him a charming, dapper smile, knowing that this was the way to accomplish things, rather than approaching him with anger.

"I know this is rather sudden, but there's a bullying situation in this school that I believe needs to be addressed as soon as possible," he said, quickly glancing around the room to ensure it was unoccupied.

"Mr. Anderson, believe me, I am thoroughly aware of the problems that have been going on at this school, but I'm running late, and we've already decided on a comprehensive anti-bullying program for the year, centered around self-esteem and tolerance, and-"

Blaine's eyes darkened slightly, though he forced himself to take a deep breath, calming himself. "With all due respect, a 'comprehensive program' has already been initiated in past years and has proven wholly ineffective at addressing this type of situation. A student should not be afraid to go to school in fear of being slushied for who he his. A student should not view his sexual orientation as a thing to be ashamed of." His voice rose slightly, more urgent. "A student should not walk into this school, faced with-"

"Mr. Anderson, trust me that I realize that this is a topic of much concern. But there are many subtleties involved in the matter, and I assure you that our program will be-" seeing Blaine's pleading, yet angry look, Mr. Figgins sighed. "Here, I'll tell you what. I have a meeting now. Meet with me tomorrow morning before school starts, and we can discuss this further. Are there any students in particular you've been having issues with?"

"David Karofsky," Blaine stated, seeing a look of recognition in Figgins' eyes and suspecting that this was not the first time there had been problems with this kid.

"Very well. I'll be sure to bring him in tomorrow morning as well," said Figgins. "Goodnight, Mr. Anderson," he said shortly, clearly indicating that the meeting was over as he left the room.

Blaine sighed. As much as he had wanted to address the issue right away, he had to realize that this was a high school, and that such problems took time to address right away.

Later that night, laying in bed, Blaine finally shut off the lights. He had finally finished structuring his lesson plans for the next month, and he was absolutely exhausted. He pulled the covers over him and snuggled down into bed, wrapping his arms around a large pillow. He didn't know when he had developed the habit of clutching a pillow as he slept, but he just felt this instinct to protect and comfort and love… and he drifted off to dreamland, the image of the beautiful boy he had met earlier imprinted on his mind…

~dream~

The bell at the end of last period had finally rung, and Blaine smiled to himself, watching as Kurt followed his order from the previous night, purposely take longer than the other students to pack his things, meticulously arranging his pens and pencils by color and placing his paper neatly into folders. When Blaine was sure that all the students had left, he shut and locked the door, hanging his coat on the hook by the door so that it covered the window adjacent to the door, good enough to provide them with privacy but casual enough that it did not appear suspicious. He was cautious, since he wanted to make Kurt feel as safe and secure as possible, but he also knew that few people passed by this rather out-of-the-way classroom after school had let out.

"Come here, baby," Blaine murmured, reclining in his chair and watching as Kurt made his way to his desk and kneeled before him, his head lowered and hands behind his back but eyes lifted up to meet Blaine's. Blaine smiled warmly and affectionately, rubbing Kurt's bicep and tracing down his arm to hold his hand, interlacing their fingers.

"You're so beautiful, pet." He flipped Kurt's hand over, gently tracing the lines of his palm, enjoying the way the boy blushed at his compliment.

"So, did you get your math exam back yet?" he asked conversationally, knowing how worried Kurt had been about his results.

"Yes, Sir," Kurt said with a smile.

"And?"

"A perfect score," Kurt said, giving into the urge to smile proudly, loving the way his Master's face lit up with pride and affection.

"I'm so proud of you, pet," Blaine said fondly, touching a gentle hand to Kurt's cheek.

"Thank you, Master."

"Stand up, and come sit in my lap," Blaine smiled, grasping Kurt's hand to help him off his loving the way Kurt carefully and adorably perched himself on the edge of his boyfriend's knee.

"Closer, pet," he murmured, waiting for him to do so and then wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist and burying his face in Kurt's neck, surrounding himself in his scent as Kurt nuzzled against him happily. Blaine kissed him gently on the neck, then pulled away slightly, kissing his lips. "Such good results deserve a reward, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, Sir; pet hopes, Sir," Kurt said, biting back a grin, knowing that from his Master's smirk Blaine was aware of his urge to smile regardless. Master always read him like an open book.

"Take off your clothes and lay on my desk, face up," Blaine instructed, enjoying watching as Kurt ever-so-carefully removed his designer clothes and laid on the desk.

"Spread your legs for me, pet," Blaine instructed, biting back a groan as Kurt did so extra slowly on purpose with a teasing little smirk. He knew exactly what he was doing to Blaine, and Blaine needed to hold back another moan, needing to maintain his composure and remain in charge.

"So beautiful," he murmured, running his hands up and down the smooth expanse of Kurt's thighs, smiling at his boyfriend's shudder. Two could play the teasing game.

"Stay right there, pet," Blaine walked across the room, retrieving two scarves from a locked drawer and tying Kurt's above his head, securing him to the desk, helpless with his legs still spread for him. Blaine kissed him gently on his soft, willing lips before reaching for an apple that he hadn't eaten at lunch. "Open wide," he whispered, placing the apple into his boyfriend's mouth. "Now bite down. Good boy." Seeing Kurt now gagged with the apple, Blaine purred, "Hum 'Teenage Dream' if you'd like to be let out, okay, darling?" and Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed him softly on the cheek before resuming his position between Kurt's legs.

He began to slowly kiss his way up Kurt's thighs, stopping at points to suck and nibble at the expanse of beautiful, creamy skin, leaving delicate red bruises on the perfect field of white. As soon as he neared Kurt's cock, he switched thighs, smirking at his boyfriend's groan as he ignored his hardening, leaking cock. Kurt's hips twitched, and Blaine drew back to look Kurt in the eye.

"Stay still, pet, or there will be consequences. Understand?" Kurt nodded, mouth still obediently wrapped around the apple.

Returning his attention to Kurt's cock, Blaine ran his moist, hot tongue in teasing circles around the head, eventually sucking the head into his mouth and running his tongue along the tip. Kurt keened, his muscles tightening in the effort to not thrust up into the air.

"Such a good, amazing, beautiful boy," Blaine smiled, pulling away to blow gently on Kurt's cock. "All mine." Kurt groaned his approval through the gag. As Blaine's mouth returned, licking stripes along the sides before eventually taking Kurt into his mouth, Kurt couldn't help but thrust up, and Blaine removed his lips immediately.

"What did I say, Kurt?" he said, and he saw Kurt's eyes widen, realizing his mistake. "I suppose I'll just have to punish you. Lift your legs up, as far as you can," he instructed, admiring Kurt's flexibility and core strength as he obeyed his Master.

Blaine took Kurt's ankles into his hand, gently rubbing at them before pulling them up higher, exposing Kurt's bottom to the cold of the room. He slapped his right cheek harshly, followed by his left cheek, then waited for a few seconds for the sting to settle into Kurt's skin before slapping hard across the middle. Hearing Kurt's breath hitch as he squirmed slightly, away from the pain, Blaine gently rubbed the sting away from his cheeks, making soothing noises.

"Are you okay, pet?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine smiled, bringing Kurt's legs back down and kissing his forehead before finally taking Kurt's cock into his mouth. Kurt positively groaned, feeling Blaine's hot, warm mouth around him, filling him with pleasure –

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, went Blaine's alarm clock, and he groaned, rolling out of bed and heading for a cold shower before driving to McKinley.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed! I decided to take some artistic liberties and add a couch to Blaine's classroom. Just imagine it as a cozy, liberal-artsy classroom, if that helps. Plus couch=prime Klaine cuddle-grounds, and I will unashamedly admit to being a huge Klaine cuddle whore.

Unlike that of yesterday, this morning drive to McKinley was long, treacherous, and stormy. Inky clouds hung low over the road, draped over the rosy sunrise and painting a scene at once ominous and strangely placid. And therefore in spite of the chaos in his midst, Blaine took a sip of coffee and sunk into a warm, hazy frame of mind, feeling oddly at ease with himself and the world, distant from his surroundings and safely encased in his car

His thoughts invariably drifted to Kurt. In the turmoil of scrambling for papers, flinging clothes about the bedroom and stumbling out the door in a manner that had come to define his weekday mornings, Blaine had had little time to digest the… events… of last night night. He felt himself letting out a groan, remembering the way Kurt had trusted and obeyed him so fully, allowing him to lavish him with the love and praise that he so fully deserved. And the way those breathtakingly beautiful blue-grey eyes had gazed at him, slightly cheeky yet fully submissive, as he had kneeled in front of him, fully trusting Blaine to take care of him…. Blaine took a deep breath, trying to calm himself and the impending hardening in his pants.

Blaine forced himself to steady his thoughts and his apparently very active hormones. It had been less than twenty-four hours, since he had even yet first met Kurt. He needed to slow down, to take things one step at a time, to… well…. not have crazy sex dreams about one of his students. And yet he was already enamored with the boy, with his beauty and his innocence and the urge to just protect him, gather him up in his arms, feeling his light warmth resting against him, shielding him from the outside world and the pain it held…. And from the way Kurt had reacted yesterday, Blaine would venture to guess that Kurt wouldn't mind him doing so in the slightest. After all, he was –

A low, cacophonous honk sounded, and Blaine jumped, swerving to avoid the car in front of him that was barely visible through the fog. He swore under his breath and then sighed, forcing himself to focus on his lesson plans for the day as he made the rest of the way to school, thankfully avoiding any more near-accidents.

The high school parking lot was even more chaotic than it normally was, and thanks to the weather, Blaine unfortunately hadn't beaten the school buses this morning. Figuring it would be faster to get inside, he parked his car in the mostly-empty lot behind the school. He whistled to himself as he stepped out of the car, feeling cheery and warm despite the cold rain and the near-death experience on the way to school. He supposed that thoughts of someone special just did that to people.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Sunshine," Sue Sylvester quipped, lookingdown at him from what must have been a foot higher. Somehow, Blaine wasn't surprised that she also chose to park in the abandoned lot behind McKinley. It just seemed to suit her.

Blaine smirked, striding quickly and indulging her in light banter as they made their way towards the school's front entrance. When she failed to respond to one of his comments, he looked up at her, and saw her eyes narrowed and lips pursed, attention directed toward something at the back of the building. Following her gaze, he failed to see what she was gazing at until he heard a loud voice, coming from a dark figure about ten feet away.

The figure was speaking lowly and dangerously to a smaller figure huddled in a corner, seemingly frozen with shock. "If you tell anyone, I'll _kill_ you," he heard, distinctly and clearly, the voice eerily carried by the wind through the roars of thunder and patter of raindrops.

Repulsed and enraged by the violence, Blaine walked quickly and purposefully across the parking lot towards the corner, and when he saw an elegant, porcelain figure, mouth half-open, eyes wide in horror, Blaine felt his heart rush into his throat. Adrenaline raced through his body, and in a manner very uncharacteristic from his usually dapper personality, he heard himself yelling out, "Hey!" as he strode over to the corner, standing directly in front of the football player, Sue at his heels.

It was the boy's turn to look afraid, darting glances around him and contemplating running, then just standing there awkwardly and trapped in front of a slightly short yet terribly authoritative and confident-looking man and the infamous Sue Sylvester.

"KAROFSKY!" she bellowed, "Step away from Porcelain!" Sue wrenched him by the arm, barely stopping to ask questions as she headed to Figgins' office

"I don't know what you've done," Blaine called out as their figures retreated, "But when I find out, I can assure you that you won't want to be there when I make it to Figgins. And you sure as hell won't want to come anywhere near Kurt again!"

And he and Kurt were left alone. Kurt still stood in the corner, his mouth open slightly as he trembled with shock and fear. Meeting his wide, scared eyes, Blaine felt several sharp pangs shoot through his chest, almost at a loss for words, so moved with empathy and anguish at what this poor boy was going through.

Without even thinking, Blaine instinctively reached an arm out to touch Kurt's shoulder, surprised when Kurt moved closer and practically collapsed into his arms.

"He… he… kissed me," Kurt shuddered, burying his face in his teacher's neck despite all his brain's cursed, insufferable screamings of "He's your teacher, what the hell are you doing?"

Blaine felt his arms tighten around Kurt, overwhelmed with the urge to protect him, to _own _ him, as only his own, for no one else to ever touch, to kiss… and at the same time, he was overwhelmed with absolute rage, pounding through his veins, forcing himself to avoid clenching his hands into fists as the image of Karofsky kissing his beautiful, innocent, angel ran rampant throughout his mind. But there would be time to confront this bully. That would need to come later. Kurt was his priority, now and… it was too soon to say "always," but he couldn't help himself from adding it regardless.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, running a gentle yet firm hand up and down the boy's back, at once soothing and possessive. Pulling away slightly, he whispered, "We need to get you inside, Kurt, before more people start to come here."

Never having been so grateful to not have a first period class, Blaine placed a hand on the small of Kurt's back and led him through the quiet, abandoned hallways in the back of McKinley until they finally reached Blaine's classroom. Blaine quickly pulled out his keys and fumbled with the lock on the door before it finally clicked, opening the door and gently urging Kurt inside with a guiding hand on his back.

Now looking slightly more calmed, Kurt looked at Blaine through teary eyes, gasping, "Mr. Anderson, I... I just…"

Blaine placed a finger over his lips ever so gently to shush him, and the color in Kurt's flushed cheeks deepened slightly. "Just go over to the couch, sweetheart," he whispered, the endearment slipping over his lips surprisingly naturally and easily, mentally filing away the way Kurt's eyes widened slightly and ever so beautifully with trust and comfort. Blaine quickly locked the door and went over to Kurt, leaving the lights in the room off for the moment as he joined him on the couch, daring to risk an arm around his shoulder.

Kurt leaned closer to his teacher, ever-so-subtly, and closed his eyes, losing himself in the scent of Mr. Anderson, surrounded by warmth and cinnamon and nutmeg and the heady musk of rain. He felt his teacher's lips turn upward against the top of his head, and smiled, too, in spite of himself and the pain the past half hour had wrought upon him. Maybe he was just being a good person, a good teacher and caring authority figure, but he seemed to want this just as much as Kurt did.

Years of frustration and pain that had weighed heavily on Kurt's heart all seemed to fill his body to the brim with anguish, and as the pain he endured inside combined with the wild winds and rain pounding at the window, he felt himself bursting, giving into the need to just let loose as he clung to Mr. Anderson, drowning in the safety and comfort of his embrace, burying his face in the warm, delicious skin of his neck, still speckled with raindrops. His teacher held him strongly, firmly, yet his hands were gentle enough to stroke him softly, rubbing circles throughout his back, easing him into a relaxed, subdued state of mind. The rolling thunder and Mr. Anderson's soft humming lulled him to sleep as he fell deeper and deeper into his teacher's comfort and protection.

Two hours later, Kurt's eyes squinted open, greeted with a soft smile from Mr. Anderson who sat in a chair beside him as he lay on the couch. Soft rays of light streamed in through the windows, framing his face, and Kurt fought back a gasp, for he looked positively radiant.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson," he whispered, voice still clouded with sleep. He stretched his arms above his head, catlike, then rubbed his eyes adorably.

Mr. Anderson pulled his hand from his face, then touched his cheek gently. "How do you feel, baby?"

"Better."

"Good boy," he said softly, in spite of himself, smiling more broadly, comfortingly.

"How long was I sleeping?"

"About two hours." At the boy's panicked face, he added, "Don't worry, sweetheart. I checked you out of class for the rest of the morning, and I called in a substitute for my classes."

Kurt sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Kurt, look at me, please, honey."

His eyes slowly fluttered open and rose to Blaine's questioningly yet filled with warmth and trust.

"Are you okay?"

"Honestly? No." he shuddered slightly, "I just can't get what he did to me off my mind. I don't want, I never wanted… I didn't want..." he trailed off, at a loss for words, and Blaine took his hand comfortingly, interlacing their fingers and running a thumb across the back of his hand, marveling at how soft, warm, and _alive_ it felt, with its delicate muscles and faint, steady pulse. He felt completely captivated by this boy and his need to make him feel whole, safe, protected, loved.

"Shhh, sweetheart, it's okay. Just…listen to me, okay? Let me try to help you. Trust me."

Kurt nodded, blinking back tears, hanging on every word his teacher spoke to him.

"No one, not Karofsky, not his friends, not the football team, not any bullies, not anyone, has the right to make you feel unloved, unsafe, unwanted. There's so many people in this world, Kurt, so many people who would love to have even half the amount of courage as you do, the courage to face the world with a clear idea of who they are, despite what everyone thinks. And it just breaks my heart that someone could ever want to do something like that, just to hurt someone as pure and beautiful, inside and out, as you. Please, please know that there's people in this world who care for you, who love you for who you are and would never change you or make you feel uncomfortable for being who you are. Never, ever."

"It's just so hard sometimes… being alone, surrounded by so much hate. Sometimes I just wonder… why," Kurt admitted, turning his face away and blushing at how vulnerable he felt.

Blaine reached out his hand, tenderly touching his chin and turning his face back around to face him.

"Come here," he murmured, holding his arms out, and Kurt moved into them, smiling in spite of himself as his teacher cradled him snugly against his broad, inviting chest.

"It's hard, I know it is, but I promise I will do whatever I can to get you through this. You're not alone, Kurt. You'll never be alone. I'll never leave you alone."

Kurt took a slow, shuddering breath, listening to Mr. Anderson's heartbeat, lulling him into a peaceful state.

"Breath with me, Kurt," he whispered, placing a hand on Kurt's stomach and taking long, deep, breaths, smiling tenderly as he felt Kurt's breathing return to normal.

"What is going to happen now? With Karofksy, I mean?"

"Sue took him to Figgins," Blaine explained, now rubbing Kurt's stomach soothingly. "I'll meet with them later. I'll make sure he won't get away with this, honey, I swear it."

Kurt pulled away, looking up at his teacher, whose curls ran wild and free after the rain had washed out his gel, and smiled. "You know…" he murmured, you look nice like this."

"All disheveled from the rain?" he chuckled, partly with what Kurt had said and partly in pure relief that he was feeling better.

"Well, partially," he said, smiling quirkily. "But really, losing the gel would do wonders for your appearance."

Blaine laughed again, genuinely, throwing his head back, and Kurt admired his adam's apple, the way his neck muscles danced and strained in support of his head. His teacher was just breathtaking. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he quipped.

He pulled away from Kurt, running his arms down his sides gently yet teasingly as they parted. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. I shoud probably get to lunch. Plus, I planned on working with Mercedes on our math project at lunch, so I guess I need to get going," he said, casting a last wistful look at Blaine.

"Alright, sweetheart. Make sure you get enough to eat, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson. So much."

Blaine waved his hand. "Anything for you," he laughed, and his voice turned more serious, as he looked Kurt directly in the eyes and said, "And Kurt? Come tell me if you have any more problems or if anything else happens. I mean it."

"Yes, Mr. Anderson. And thank you again, sir."

Blaine touched his hand softly one last time before Kurt walked out the door.

That night, as Blaine lay in bed, he felt his thoughts drifting to Kurt yet again. This dream wasn't as intensely sexual as that of the previous night, but it saw Kurt gagged, vulnerable, yet trusting, as Blaine cuddled him and watched a movie with him at his apartment. Blaine had to laugh as he saw it was The Notebook. He had quite the romantic subconscious. The dream eventually grew deeper, with them eventually making love, and Blaine swore it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. As he cuddled his pillow while he slept, he couldn't help imagining that it was Kurt, warm and safe against his chest, protected from Karosky and all evils that sought to ever harm his beautiful boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for reading and for the lovely reviews! It might be a little while before the next update because I unfortunately have a ton of midterms coming up :(

Also, if you're interested, I posted a new oneshot last night, so take a look if you're so inclined!

OH. And tonight's Glee episode. OH MY GOODNESS. Fantastical amazingness. I was so happy for them, I totally started crying. It was just…qwerklqjwepor. No words.

Kurt nuzzled into his pillow, curling into a ball and wrapping the covers around his body. After a few moments, he sighed and flipped over, wrapping his arms around the pillow. That didn't do it, either. He still felt empty. Empty and lonely. Ugh. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about anything to distract him from the loneliness. Because if he thought about the loneliness, he'd have to think about the reason for the loneliness, and he couldn't deal with that. He just couldn't. So okay. Fine. He would think about school…. NO, okay, bad idea. Alright. Glee Club. Mr. Schuester had hinted that they would be doing something from Wicked, which probably meant Defying Gravity. Kurt tossed his head back, sighing heavily with longing. He didn't even want to think about that, either. The solo would go to Rachel. The big solos always went to Rachel. Kurt would sway in the background, yet again, heart aching with longing to see himself on the stage, pouring out his heart to hundreds of people who hung on his every word.

This wasn't doing anything to make him feel better. Time to think about something else. Friends. Yes, he could do that. Mercedes had stopped by his locker after Glee club as she always did. Their conversation made him giggle to himself…

~flashback~

"Call me shallow, but that new boy in Glee is f-i-n-e FINE," she announced to the empty hallway, stretching her arms out and then trailing her fingers down the edge of Kurt's locker as she watched him pack his things.

"Hmmm, you mean Sam? I had no idea!" Kurt smiled cheekily, throwing his best friend a knowing look. She hadn't been exactly discreet about her attraction, having spent the majority of Glee club elbowing Kurt and nodding in Sam's direction, blushing and turning away quickly whenever he met her gaze.

Mercedes chuckled and hid her face in one hand, punching him lightly in the arm with the other.

"Ahhh, watch the shirt, 'Cedes!" he laughed.

"Mmmhmmm, and what about you, white boy? Anyone special you got your eye on?"

"Not at the moment, no," Kurt said detachedly, hiding his face in his locker and fighting back the blood that was rushing to his cheeks. But Mercedes caught on. He knew she would. She knew him much too well.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Kurt?" she said playfully, yet he detected the seriousness lurking beneath her light tone.

"No, nothing at all."

"Huh, I don't know, I've seen the way you've looked at that new teacher. And I don't blame you, I mean… damn, just look at him!"

And it was just then that Mr. Anderson strode into the hallway from around the corner. Oh, dear. Oh, perfect. Just perfect. Kurt felt his cheeks blazing, unwilling to even think about how much of their his teacher had just overheard.

He quirked a playful triangular eyebrow up at Kurt and threw him a confident smile as he walked down the hallway. Kurt grasped onto his locker to hold himself up, feeling his knees grow weak. How did Mr. Anderson DO this to him? And even worse, to his horror, his teacher had seen the way he had stumbled slightly when he received the smile, then caught himself on the locker, for the older man cocked his head impishly, knowingly. Kurt didn't think his cheeks could possibly glow any redder.

"Kurt! I've been looking for you. Can I speak with you for a minute about your paper?" He threw a charming smile towards Mercedes, and Kurt practically swooned. "I'm sorry, do you mind?"

"Oh, it's no problem, I was just leaving." She winked at Kurt before walking away and he groaned inwardly, praying to someone, anyone, that Mr. Anderson hadn't noticed. But from the look he was giving Kurt at the moment…. Of course he had.

Blaine found himself working hard to hold back a grin at how adorably flustered Kurt look, a blush on his cheeks and his eyes darting around the hallway, unwilling to meet Blaine's. He would never let on to it, preferring to leave Kurt wondering, but he had overheard enough of his conversation and observed enough to know what he had longed to know. Kurt felt the attraction as much as he did, or so it seemed. Blaine instantly felt better about his attraction to the beautiful boy. Earlier, he couldn't help worrying that in comforting and holding Kurt, he had been manipulating him, taking advantage of his pain and fragile state. But no. Kurt felt something, too, he thought, his heart swelling with elation.

He resisted the urge to take Kurt's hand in his, instead saying, "Come on, Kurt. Follow me," and walking towards his room, Kurt following at his side but a step or two behind him.

"Go ahead and take a seat," Blaine gestured toward a chair close to his desk. Blaine had to scold himself for giving into the urge to admire Kurt's ass as he obediently strolled over to the chair and bent to sit down. But damn. Those tight pants Kurt always wore deserved some kind of award. Blaine shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts, then walked over to his desk and reclined in his chair.

"How was the rest of your day, Kurt?" A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he leveled a firm, earnest gaze on the boy, who took a deep breath.

"It was, well, better. I didn't see… him… for the rest of the day. Except when I walked by the office. I heard you telling Principal Figgins about Karosky." Kurt vividly remembered Mr. Anderson's deep, authoritative tone and the subsequent tightening in his own pants as his teacher had strictly and firmly told Karofsky just how he felt about what he had witnessed in the parking lot. His lips curved upward slightly. As much as his teacher's resolute, commanding tone had turned him on, it had also made him feel warm, safe, protected. Here, behind the door, listening to Mr. Anderson telling off his bully, he felt safe and taken care of. It was a heady, comforting feeling.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that, baby." He placed a hand over Kurt's.

"No, you ca – you shouldn't be sorry. It…." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"It's okay, honey. You can tell me." Blaine stroked his thumb across the top of Kurt's delicate hand reassuringly, loving the way his cheeks flushed slightly and he averted his gaze, his stunning blue eyes following the path of his teacher's thumb across his porcelain skin.

"I just… It was nice. Knowing that you were doing that for me, taking care of it for me. No one's ever done something like that for me before." He trembled slightly, afraid to meet his teacher's eyes.

"Kurt, look at me." The boy did so slowly. "I will always take care of you."

Kurt's pulse quickened at the intensity of the man's gaze and dominant tone combined with the wealth of emotion and honesty in his words.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright now, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, Mr. Anderson. Thank you so much. For everything."

"Of course," he said softly and earnestly. "Now," he stood up, striding across the room to grab a bottle of water, "what are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"Well, Finn took the car to do something with Rachel… I think, because Gaga knows what they're doing these days. But he'll be picking me up in a couple hours, so I'm probably just going to wait around and work on the reading you assigned for class tomorrow."

"I'm going to stay here and grade some papers, so you're welcome to work here if you'd like."

"Sure."

"Can I get you anything?" Blaine gestured towards his closet, where a ridiculous amount of snacks were piled.

"Oh my goodness, really? And I thought you actually had something important and scholarly in there," Kurt teased, laughing.

"Excellent. I'm keeping up the façade," he chuckled over his shoulder, pulling out a box of Twinkies. "What would you like?"

"Um…" Kurt felt a bit uncomfortable. "Do you have anything… healthier?"

"I think I have some unsalted popcorn in here somewhere," Blaine winked.

"Perfect."

Blaine brought both their snacks over to the couch, gesturing for Kurt to sit next to him.

Kurt came over, reaching for the bag of popcorn, but Blaine pulled it just out of his grasp .

"Ah ah ah, baby, you have to earn it first."

"I have to do _what_?"

Blaine chuckled. "Well, come on, now, this popcorn is expensive, even sacred, in certain African countries," he joked. "I mean, I can't just _give_ it to you."

"Then… what do you want me to do?" Kurt looked at ease on the couch, albeit slightly nervous. But that was okay. He was learning, beginning to trust him.

"Mmm… well, I believe it's about time you mastered the art of catching a piece in your mouth," he said amicably, and Kurt giggled. "Open."

Kurt did so, and made a valiant attempt in catching the popcorn in his mouth, despite missing it by several inches.

"Hm, now I think you can do better than that." And after two more tries, Kurt succeeded, and Blaine handed him the bag of popcorn, smiling warmly at him. "Excellent."

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson," he giggled.

"Don't mention it. You should start your homework now. It'll probably take you a while to get through the reading for our class." Kurt nodded, opening his book and trying his best to focus on the reading despite the distraction of Mr. Anderson's muscles flexing deliciously as he lifted a heavy stack of books and essays onto the table from the floor.

After about an hour, Kurt jumped when he felt his phone vibrate. He had felt so at ease, so comfortable doing his homework next to his teacher, safe and cared for.

"Sorry, Mr. Anderson, that was Finn. He's here now, so… I should probably go."

"Alright, Kurt," Blaine said, standing up and picking up Kurt's coat, holding it out for him to put his arms into. "Come on over here, baby." He rubbed Kurt's shoulders gently after he put the coat on before turning the boy around and kissing him ever so gently on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Kurt. I'll see you tomorrow."

"G-goodbye," he whispered breathlessly, eyes wide and heart pounding.

Blaine placed a hand on his back and gently prodded him towards the door. "Wouldn't want to keep your brother waiting."

~end flashback~

And smiling at that memory, Kurt rolled over again in his bed. Yet he still felt empty, lying there without his teacher to warm him and keep him safe. It had only been a few hours, and his heart already hurt with confusion and the man's absence, missing the way he had cuddled him earlier He wanted Mr. Anderson so, so, so badly. He didn't know how he could go the rest of his life, even another day, without feeling those lips on his. He needed him there, he needed him to make him feel secure, protected. But he was his _teacher_. He couldn't like him… like that, could he? But then again, he had kissed him. On the cheek, but still. He sighed and rolled over again. He needed to get to school tomorrow, and he didn't have time to think about this now.

Yet he still wrapped his arms around his pillow, dreaming it was his teacher, and that he was warm, loved, and sheltered in his strong, loving arms.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So most of this chapter is Kurt's dream from when he fell asleep at the end of the last chapter. The plot doesn't really progress in this chapter, but I promise the dream is important to things later on, so bear with me! Plus it's smutty and I don't think anyone would object to that :)

~Kurt's Dream~

Kurt felt oddly detached from his body in his dream later that night, as though he was watching himself from afar. Everything seemed hazy, blurry. He simply observed, watching but not questioning, not for now. He simply allowed himself to watch and follow those deep, primal urges that people get when sleeping, when their inhibitions have waned and their guard is down. He couldn't understand his actions, his motives, even his thoughts in the dream, but he simply knew that he felt right, that the urges, the emotions, felt right, felt instinctive. He could somehow feel the feelings his… dream-self was feeling, and it all resonated within him, a culmination of all he had longed for without even having realized it.

He saw himself arriving at Mr. Anderson's apartment complex at 6:30 pm on Friday night, thirty minutes earlier than he had been instructed to arrive. It was winter, and he taken an early bus over to the complex, not knowing how long it would take to get there in the snowfall. Besides, he had figured an early arrival was much better than a late one. However, he had still been told to get there at seven, not thirty minutes prior. He thus decided to just wait outside until it reached seven.

That was easier said than done. Gusts of wind whipped through the air, making his coat feel as though it were made of tissue paper and stinging his pale, delicate skin. His teeth chattered, knocking against each other violently and painfully as he shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around his body, hard icy pieces of snow belting his face. Kurt sighed bitterly and longingly. He longed for the warmth of the indoors, to just have his Master buzz him in, but… then he would have arrived early, and his Master would be disappointed, probably punish him...

_Crack_. Kurt gasped, touching his numb cheek with a gloved hand, startled to see it stained crimson. Looking at the snow-covered ground, he saw a fallen icicle that must have struck him in the face, cutting open his cheek. That was the last straw. He couldn't deal with this any longer… he wanted to be good for his Master so badly, but he needed him there beside him, not the icy cold glare of winter.

So Kurt pressed the button for Mr. Anderson's apartment, his hand trembling.

"You're a bit early… but come on up," was all his teacher said through the intercom before the door unlocked. The tone of his voice was too difficult to discern through the speaker, Kurt observed anxiously, heart now pounding with nervousness. He hated disappointing his Master.

Kurt walked up the stairs to Mr. Anderson's apartment, then stepped inside and knelt by the door to wait for his Master as he had been instructed earlier. Despite his nerves and the pain in his cheek as he regained feeling in his face, he felt comforted by the delicious, homey scent of mostacolli that wafted in from the kitchen. So that was why Master had told him not to eat before arriving, Kurt thought, taking deep breaths as he attempted to calm himself.

Kurt felt his pounding heart leap into his throat in a combination of anxiety and lust as he heard Master's voice from the kitchen. "pet, dinner's still cooking. I thought I told you to come at-"

Kurt saw him stop in his tracks as he saw his anguished, pitiful eyes and bloodied face. His stern, slightly confused expression quickly softened, turning to one of worry and heartfelt compassion.

"pet?" he uttered breathlessly, kneeling in front of Kurt and gently caressing the uninjured side of his face. His thumb rubbed small soothing circles over the plump, flushed apple of his cheek. The slight touch was just too much to bear, and overwhelmed with his Master's intoxicating scent that he had come to associate with safety and cuddles and kisses and everything that was good in his world, he collapsed forward into the older man, who instinctively caught him in his arms.

"Oh, baby," he murmured, stroking his hair and back lovingly before carrying him to lie on the couch. "Are you alright?" He examined his face achingly, worriedly. Kurt watched him helplessly through hazy, heady feelings of safety and relief. Wordlessly, Mr. Anderson took a tissue from the coffee table and pressed it to his cheek ever so gently, his usually calm and unfazed eyes widening at the blood seeping through the thin material.

"pet, answer me… please, love, that's an order. I need to know you're alright."

Kurt felt silly now that he had to verbalize it. "pet… pet left early to get here on time, but pet got here too soon and he didn't want to disobey, but it was so cold outside, and an icicle fell and cut his cheek, and it just… pet didn't want to disappoint Master, be punished. But he couldn't help himself anymore." He helplessly gazed up at his Master, whose warm brown eyes filled with nothing but tenderness. Kurt felt a firm, moist kiss on his forehead, and his eyes drifted shut.

"Open your eyes," he said softly. "Look at me." His voice was stern yet still comforting. "I would never, ever, punish you for something like that. This relationship? It's not about me, and it never will be. It's not about punishment. It's about you, about _us_. It's not about me trying to trick you and punish you. It's about making sure you're comfortable, safe, loved; it's about helping you grow. I just… sweetheart, I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to you, or punished you for something as rational as coming in early when it's freezing outside. I'm so, so sorry if I sounded angry with you earlier; I didn't even think of that. I never want you to be afraid to come to me, physically or mentally or otherwise. It just breaks my heart that you could ever think something like that," he trailed off, his voice now filled with emotion, and leaned down to rest his forehead against Kurt's, their breath mingling.

"You're mine. And I cherish you. And I will always love you."

Kurt wrapped an arm around his Master's back and nuzzled against the slight stubble of his cheek. His presence was so warm and soothing, his words dreamlike, and he could just drown in his very essence.

"I love you too, Master."

The smile he received lit up his heart.

"Are you up to eating, pet?"

"Yes."

"Yes…" he prompted.

"Yes, Master. Sorry, Master."

"It's alright, love. Come over to the kitchen."

The mostacolli was already out on the counter in two bowls, and Blaine handed him one, then playfully offered his hand to Kurt with an exaggerated flourish.

"Join me in the living room? I have a movie we can watch together."

"Yes, Master." He curtseyed jokingly before accepting his extended hand. Placing a hand on his back, Blaine guided him to kneel by the coffee table as he typically did, while Blaine sat on the couch. Kurt ate from his bowl on the coffee table, enjoying Blaine's soft strokes to his hair as he began to eat.

"I'LL TELL YOU A TALE OF THE BOTTOMLESS BLUE AND IT'S HEY TO THE STARBOARD HEAVE-HOOOO"

Kurt jumped and practically fell over as the music blasted from the TV.

"Oh, sweet Gaga, The Little Mermaid?" he laughed, tossing a grin over his shoulder at his Master and resting his head on his thigh. In hindsight, his tone had probably been disrespectful, but Blaine was in a giddy, forgiving mood that night and didn't seem to mind.

"Oh, you know you love it," He chuckled good-naturedly before bellowing along for at least half the song, pumping His fists triumphantly in exaggerated rowing motions and earning a groan from Kurt as he affectionately nuzzled his face further into his thigh.

"Come up here and sit with me, pet," Master said as Kurt finished eating, opening his arms invitingly, and Kurt eagerly snuggled into them, turning on his side to rest his head on His shoulder and gently rubbing his spare hand up and down His arm adoringly.

As the movie went on, Kurt felt one Blaine's hands slide down his back to cup his bottom. He blushed and looked up at his Master who simply kept watching the movie. If he hadn't known him better, he wouldn't have noticed the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Kurt shuddered as the hand moved lower to tease his inner thighs and knead circles about his pelvis, purposely ignoring his rapidly hardening cock. He moaned at the at once exhilarating and comforting combination of Blaine's loving arm around his waist and the increasingly sexual touches he was receiving.

This seemed to continue for an agonizingly long time. Finally, the credits began to roll. Master pulled his hands away, and Kurt groaned pitifully.

He chuckled softly. "Go take care of our dishes now, pet. Then go to my bedroom, take off your clothes, and bend over the bed."

Kurt did so alarmingly quickly.

"Good boy," Blaine praised as he entered the room. "So beautiful." Kurt turned his head to lie on its side against the bed, smiling up at his Master and catching sight of the gag he held in his hand. He placed a soft kiss against Kurt's lips before instructing, "Open," then placing the ball in his mouth and buckling the leather strap behind his head, being sure to avoid contact with the cut on his cheek. He smiled at him reassuringly until he was positive he felt comfortable wearing the gag, and then strode across the room to retrieve a tube of lubricant.

He reached for Kurt's hand and spread a generous amount on his boy's fingers and hole.

"If you want me inside you tonight, pet, and if you want any hope of me letting you come tonight, you need to stretch yourself for me." He carefully gauged his reaction to ensure he would be okay, and while his eyes widened, he didn't complain.

"Start with just your index finger," he instructed, relaxing on a chair next to the bed as he watched. "All the way… good. Now move it in and out. Slowly." Kurt whined, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, aching cock leaking against the bed.

After a couple of minutes, Blaine instructed him to add another finger. "Now curl them upward," he instructed, and Kurt positively jumped whining and straining against the gag, his muscles tensing as his fingers hit his prostrate directly.

"Now rub back and forth. Slowly. Don't come, or there will be punishment." As Kurt's whimpers became increasingly high-pitched, he took pity on him. "Good. Scissor your fingers, pet. Stretch yourself." Kurt shuddered in pleasure as he obeyed. It felt like hours passed before he received his next command.

"Now one more finger. Slowly." Kurt began pumping a little too eagerly, and Blaine slapped his thigh twice. "I believe I said slowly." When Kurt began to writhe from the pleasure he was giving himself and the inability to get release, Blaine instructed him to remove his fingers, and he groaned, squirming against the bed, too full of pleasure and unable to hold still.

"What would you like, pet?"

He whimpered against the gag.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Another series of whimpers. "Do you want me filling you, pressing against your walls, making you moan?" He pressed just the head of his lubed cock into Kurt, holding his hips to prevent him from jerking towards him. Blaine reached around to unbuckle the gag, and Kurt cried out.

"Beg me."

"P-p-please, Master, please… pet wants.. pet needs…"

"Well, I, for one, am thoroughly unconvinced," Blaine teased.

"Oh, please, Master, pet needs You inside of him so badly." His hole quivered. "He feels empty, so empty, without Your hard cock filling him, making him whole, bringing him so much pleasure… Your pet needs You."

He was awarded with a sharp thrust inside him, hitting directly on his prostate, and he moaned deliciously.

"Please, please, Master, keep going, keep using Your pet.. do whatever you want, just please don't stop."

He began thrusting in and out of Kurt slowly, purposely just avoiding the small spot that made Kurt cry out in pleasure. Kurt trembled and clenched around his Master. He was still gripping his hips firmly to keep them still, and Kurt lay helpless, moaning and completely at his Master's mercy.

After a long while of teasing, Blaine finally began pumping faster, hitting his prostate over and over. Kurt keened, his back arching.

"Please, Master…. Pet….. n-needs – please let Your pet come."

"Hmmm… not yet. I want to watch you like this for a while longer."

Kurt mewled, gasping and pressing his hips against Blaine's, eyes clenched shut.

"Look at me, pet. I want to see your face when you come for me." It took Kurt several seconds to flutter his eyes open, and he cried, overwhelmed with the combination of love, power, and intensity in his Master's eyes.

"Come with me." And Kurt was gone, his vision white, writhing on the bed as he struggled to hold his eyes open.

Blaine pulled out, staying at Kurt's side and stroking his back as he lie on the bed, sated and incoherent.

"You were so good, sweetheart, so beautiful and responsive. I just love you so, so much. You're perfect, absolutely perfect," he whispered into his ear, pulling him up so he now lay on the bed. He tipped his chin upward with a gentle finger, pressing a glass of water to his dry lips. "Drink, angel." Kurt drank eagerly, his eyes still hazy and filled with pleasure, still blissed-out and so far gone.

Blaine walked across the room and retrieved a washcloth, taking extra care as he cleaned Kurt's limp cock, knowing how sensitive, fragile, and vulnerable he was at the moment. He tossed the washcloth into the sink before joining his boy in the bed, pulling him to lie against his chest and pressing his lips to his temple.

"I love you, Master," Kurt breathed, looking slightly more aware now. Blaine smiled and allowed their lips to meet in a chaste, sweet kiss. He lovingly rubbed his strong hands up and down the smooth, cool skin of Kurt's back.

"I love you, too, precious. So much. I treasure you." He sighed at the soft puffs of Kurt's breath against his collarbone.

~end dream~

Kurt woke up with the abrupt realization that he had been dreaming, his eyes wide and breath heavy. His sheets were sticky between his legs, and he flushed, embarrassed despite the fact that there was no one else there. The room was chilled slightly. Outside the window, the sun rose placid and beautiful, and Kurt shivered, feeling strangely at peace.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt had about two hours left before he needed to get ready for school, yet he couldn't fall back asleep. Squinting in the sun's brightening rays, he rolled out of bed and reached for his laptop, telling himself that what he was about to do, he wouldn't have courage to do when he was more alert and self-conscious. So, after rubbing at his eyes with his fists in a dreamy state, not fully conscious, let alone fully comprehending or even letting himself ponder the evens of his dream, he took a deep breath and googled "s&m." He felt his cheeks warm at the images and definitions that greeted him.

He had only heard of s&m briefly, having heard it in "La Vie Boheme" the last time he saw "Rent," and barely even gave it a second thought. It made him too uncomfortable. But now… forcing himself to look at these images… Mr. Anderson had tied him in his dream, yes, but it hadn't been like _that_. Kurt had never even _touched_ himself before, afraid of the implications, of the fact that he constantly pushed out of his mind, the fact that he'd maybe never even find someone who was right for him, who accepted him, embracing the diva as much as the dreamy romantic. But yet in his dream, as he was ordered to touch himself, he felt safe, cared for, finally at ease in his own body and his own self. Yes, it had been humiliating to have someone watching him, but in a good way, in the best possible way. Because in his dream, he had felt this incredible _bond_ between them, of love and trust and respect that flowed freely and indescribably.

And despite how much the dream had aroused him, what truly warmed his heart were the small details of the dream. He had read once that our lives aren't defined by the large, significant moments that we remember most, but by the small day-to-day interactions that take up the majority of our time. And it was those moments in his dream that took his breath away the most. The way Mr. Anderson looked at him so softly and gently, the way he felt comfortable and whole kneeling at his side, being petted soothingly. It should have felt wrong, it should have been demeaning, dehumanizing, but he'd just had an overwhelming amount of respect for him. It had been so heartachingly obvious that the older man had been treating him that way because it was what they both wanted, because he cared for him so deeply and wanted to show him, not because he was less than a person. And it had felt oddly freeing and whole to give his body and feelings to someone else, someone with whom he could entrust his entire being.

Beginning to think more logically now, Kurt shook his head to clear his mind and found himself a bit shocked at what had gone on in his head for the past few hours. He had _really_ thought about doing things like _that_ with someone? Someone he knew? His _teacher_? He didn't even know that people _did_ things like those, let alone that they could stir such poignant feelings from the very depths of his being. He absently wrapped an arm across his front, his hand resting on his waist, touching his side gently and uncertainly as he remembered the way his teacher had touched him there. His skin positively ached at the lack of contact, even though it had only been hours since they last saw each other. And _oh_, the way he had called him "baby" and "sweetheart" with such emotion in his voice…

Kurt groaned. He couldn't do this. He couldn't let himself be let down yet again. Suddenly feeling trapped by the walls in his room, Kurt padded through the halls and put on his shoes before venturing outside. His inner fashionista urged him to have some decency and put on something besides pajama pants and an undershirt, but he figured no one took walks at 6 AM.

Kurt reached a hilly field by the park and stretched out on the grass, feeling slightly ridiculous sleeping in the park like a homeless man, but he had always come here to unwind since he was little. It carried the overwhelming essence of home and tranquility. The grass was thick and lush beneath him, dewy and glistening blue-green in the sun's rays. It smelled deliciously fresh and organic, and Kurt closed his eyes, soaking up the purity and bliss surrounding him as time slowly floated by.

"Come on, Edward, let's go, I promise you that tree is exactly the same as the last one, and_…" _

WOOF!

"OH MY GOD, what are you doing, leave that poor rabbit alone!" a rich, playful laugh floated across the park and rang in Kurt's ears.

_Mmmm, that sounded vaguely familiar…_ he thought absentmindedly.

"Edward, one of these days, you'll find a beautiful female dog who will love you for who you are, and you will forget about that bunny and the unmentionable advances you are making towards it."

WOOF!

"Oh, for the love of God, this is a matter of decency and self-respect!"

Kurt finally opened his eyes and cast a discreet glance around, and saw a man laughing, squatting in front of his dog and affectionately rubbing his hands along his neck. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a sweater over a dark grey undershirt, and Kurt sighed slightly in relief. At least he wasn't the only one chilling in his pajamas in public on a weekday morning. Kurt felt his eyes running over the man's body of their own accord, taking in the strong hands, the way his perfect behind stuck out enticingly as he squatted. The man turned around, and… _oh, shit. It was Mr. Anderson._

_Okay, Kurt, quick. Think…. OH. Pretend to be asleep. Okay. You can do this._ And then he heard footsteps approaching, and damn, this really wasn't going to end well.

"Hello, sleepyhead," he heard a slightly amused murmur drift from above him.

_Hmmm… maybe if he just pretended to be asleep? _Kurt didn't know why he feigned sleep, but he did, and, okay, good, maybe he would just walk away and pretend he hadn't just seen him there, laying in the grass in the park in his pajamas like a hobo. Yes. Like this had never happened.

And then suddenly Kurt fingers tickling him, playing over his sides mercilessly, and he giggled and squirmed. "Okay, okay, you caught me!" he gasped, breathless.

Blaine stopped tickling him but let his hands run slowly down Kurt's sides before resting on his waist. "I'm sorry, but you're just so adorable," he murmured, smiling down at him affectionately.

"Pajamas and all?"

"Oh, most especially the pajamas," he teased, and Kurt giggled, loving the way his eyes squinted adorably beneath triangular brows as he winked at him.

"Mmmm, I think you can speak for yourself, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said, feeling emboldened by his dream and safe in his teacher's presence.

"We're not at school, Kurt; you're more than welcome to just call me Blaine." He removed his hands from Kurt's waist and lied facing him on his side, head propped up on one elbow.

"Okay," he said quietly, looking wistful and pensive. They lied there quietly for a few minutes, each silently enjoying the other's presence. Even Blaine's dog remained still, curled up above their heads, eyes glancing curiously about the park. Blaine finally broke the silence.

"So what brings you here this fine morning?"

"I… well, it's just peaceful here, I guess." Kurt idly picked at the grass by his side. "I come here a lot, I always have. Just to think, unwind. I guess it sounds silly."

Blaine reached for the hand that had been picking at the grass and took it into his own, interlacing their fingers. "No, I think it's lovely." He kissed Kurt's palm softly. "There's so much about you I still don't know," he murmured observationally without judgment.

"I suppose I could same," Kurt breathed.

"Hmmm, I suppose I'll start with the basics. Blaine gestured grandly and slightly obnoxiously towards his dog Vana White style, still lying on his side. "This," he said affectionately and jauntily, "is my best friend Edward." At the sound of his name, the cockapoo raised his head.

Kurt snorted. "I'm sorry, but… _Edward?_"

"Aww, come on now, he's not insulting your name! And actually," he whispered conspiratorially, "He's a product of my Twilight phase."

"Mmm. Maybe we should rethink this 'getting to know each other thing'" Kurt laughed. Edward barked. "See? Edward thinks so, too."

Hearing Kurt say his name again, Edward began licking his face affectionately.

"Ew! Oh my God, get it off of my face!" he squirmed away from the over-eager dog.

"What's the magic word?"

"Seriously! Now!"

"I don't think that's quite the word I was going for," he teased.

"Please?" Kurt whined.

"Well, since you asked just so politely," he grinned, removing the dog, and Kurt glared at him. Blaine simply kissed him sweetly on the nose and lied back on the grass, pulling Kurt to lie close to his side, just barely resting against him.

"So," Blaine began conversationally, "now that you've witnessed the adventures of Edward the Attack Dog, what can you tell me about _you_?"

"Where to start… I'm in Glee Club, for one," he said quietly, suddenly shy.

"You sing, too? And I thought you couldn't possibly be any more perfect," his thumb brushed the boy's cheek endearingly. "I sing, too, actually. I used to perform a lot during high school and the beginning of college, but unfortunately other things started getting in the way." He looked pensive, tracing random patterns on Kurt's arm. Kurt scooted towards him, just slightly, trying to be discreet. From the tightening of Blaine's arm around him and the way his chest vibrated slightly, he probably noticed but didn't care, maybe even enjoyed it.

"I couldn't imagine my life without music. It helps me escape." Blaine made an agreeable noise but didn't respond, and the two lied quietly, lost in their own thoughts.

Eventually, Kurt shivered from the cold.

"Sit up, baby," Blaine murmured, and Kurt did so. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it reminded him of his dream, the way Blaine had calmly ordered him to do things, and the way he didn't really know why, just knew that they calmed him, knew they were for his own good. And sure enough, Blaine took his sweater off and placed it around Kurt's shoulders. "Better?"

"Mmmm, thank you. It smells like you." The words tumbled from his mouth. He blushed adorably, eyes shifting downward, and Blaine felt his heart melt, gravitating slightly closer towards Kurt. He placed a finger under his chin, nudging it up until he looked into his eyes.

"Good, sweetheart. I want you to be comfortable. And in that case, feel free to keep it as long as you like," he said simply and dotingly.

Kurt reached a tentative hand up to play with Blaine's free, soft curls, looking at him questioningly, almost as though looking for permission. Blaine just leaned in closer and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, and Kurt ran his hand up Blaine's neck and through his curls. "Your hair's so soft," he hummed, emboldened by the man's gentle sigh. "It looks beautiful like this."

"You're always beautiful," Blaine pressed Kurt's body against his own, and Kurt gasped at the contact. "And so perfect. You take my breath away."

He leaned in closer, until he could taste Kurt's very essence as their breath mingled deliciously. Kurt's breath trembled between them, enraptured by their closeness. And he stopped, centimeters away from his lips. He needed to know Kurt wanted this as much as he did, needed to know he felt comfortable and safe in his presence, needed him to make the final move towards him to let their lips meet.

And, sighing as his eyes fluttered closed, Kurt did.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much to everyone who has read this, especially to those who have reviewed! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

Blaine's kisses were heavenly. Kurt forgot to breathe as his thoughts drifted from his head, replaced by floods of elation. He felt Blaine's lips curve upwards as one of his hands trailed from Kurt's waist to rest pleasantly on his cheek. Blaine ran his tongue over his own lips before pressing them against Kurt's over and over in kiss after tender kiss. As he pulled away, his lips clung to Kurt's with moisture, their mouths tugging against each other and never wanting to let go.

Sighing, Kurt leaned in slightly, tilting his head in a silent request for another kiss, one which Blaine eagerly granted, his lips caressing Kurt's gently, tasting like honey and coffee and something that, he realized with elation, was distinctly _Blaine_. Blaine pulled Kurt's plump, achingly soft and perfectly silky lower lip into his mouth, sucking just slightly as Kurt clung to him, letting out a whimper. He planted a final soft, chaste kiss on Kurt's lips before pulling away, Kurt's taste warm and sweet on his lips.

And Blaine fought back the urge to grin broadly. He knew what Kurt _tasted_ like. And oh, it was so addicting.

Kurt's dazed eyes met his, full and trusting. "_Blaine_," he hummed, delicately tracing his fingers over the muscles of Blaine's upper back, exposed by his tight undershirt. He could _touch_ Blaine now. He was too elated and complete to even contemplate what had happened, completely captivated by Blaine's unique scent and touch, firm and confident yet so achingly gentle and deliberate.

"Beautiful." Blaine ducked his head to rest against Kurt's shoulder, planting a soft kiss in the nook between his neck and shoulder. His fingers played up and down the boy's sides, feeling how solid and _real_ he was, outlining his ribs and running his thumbs along the delicate slight curve of his waist. And Kurt was leaning into him so deliciously, and he felt so sated and so trusted and so whole as this sweet, innocent, beautiful boy melted into him.

Blaine lifted his head and was met with Kurt's sheepish smile. He adored the way his lips nearly covered his teeth when he smiled, fully and truly.

"Karofsky wasn't my first kiss, not really," Kurt said in a whisper, his breath falling against Blaine's cheek. "You were." His eyes watered slightly. "You _are_."

"You make me so happy," Blaine said breathlessly, his brow furrowing as he became slightly flustered. "Kurt, I know I'm your teacher, and I know this should be wrong, and I know maybe we shouldn't be doing this, and- What's so funny?"

Kurt giggled, sweetly nuzzling his cheek against Blaine's. "I'm sorry, Blaine. But you're just too cute when you babble like that."

Blaine tapped his noise in a playful reprimand. "Why, Kurt, I try to look out for you and your feelings and that's the response I get?"

"I guess so." His eyes quirked towards Blaine's cheekily, the slightest bit challenging.

"Mmmm, someone's feeling bold and cheeky lately."

"What can I say? I've been inspired by the best."

"I, for one, am deeply offended! Howsoever could you ever refer to _me_ as such?" Blaine brought his hand to his heart dramatically.

"_Edward, you get your ass away from that bunny and come back here right now!"_ Kurt chided gently in a voice that was strangely high-pitched.

"Oh, God, you heard that?" Blaine blushed slightly, running his fingers through his hair.

"A bit," Kurt smirked.

"Oh, _you," _Blaine laughed, tilting Kurt's head back and kissing his chin. "But really," he added, serious. "You're my student, but I… I _care_ about you, Kurt. So much. I don't want you to do anything you're uncomfortable with, because you're so pure and beautiful and I could never live with myself if I let you do anything you didn't want to, but… you just captivate me and move me in ways I can't even explain." _And_, he thought to himself guiltily, he really couldn't. _If Kurt ever heard about that dream…_

"No one's ever called me beautiful before," Kurt said in awe, and Blaine's heart rose in his throat as he remembered how fragile yet strong Kurt was, how much he had been bullied and how vulnerable he was making himself to open up to Blaine. Blaine felt his heart melting into Kurt's trust.

"Beautiful," he said again simply, affirming the sentiment and kissing each of Kurt's eyelids before resting his forehead against Kurt's. The boy gasped softly at the contact, and Blaine felt all the more enraptured by his beauty and innocence. His gorgeous blue-grey eyes met Blaine's openly.

"Blaine, I… I want this, too. I want you so much, so badly it aches. You're a new teacher, and there's not even that much of an age gap, and even if there was, I couldn't bring myself to care. I just… I think about you all the time. The way you took care of me after Karofksy hurt me, the way you held me like no one else ever could, ever would, ever _will_, because all I want is you."

"Kurt, you know… I mean… this won't be an easy relationship, baby. I wish I could show you to everyone, tell everyone how much I adore you and how proud I would be to be with you, but you know why that can't happen. I wish I could give you that, give you everything, but I can't. But I know that I care about you. I know I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy. You make me happy."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never wanted anything so badly. Just… one thing?"

"Anything."

"Does this mean you're my boyfriend?" he grinned.

Blaine thought his heart would burst as he pulled Kurt into a hug, wrapping his small body firmly and safely in his strong, protective arms.

As they parted ways, Blaine walked back home slowly, glancing over his shoulder and smiling as he saw Kurt dancing in his step as he headed back home. He didn't have long to enjoy the moment before _WOOF!_ "EDWARD! If you don't leave that bunny alone, I'll-" He then saw them nuzzling softly, hesitantly, and Blaine smiled, shaking his head.

.oO0Oo.

Kurt's school day passed in an elated blur. Even Rachel's insistence on singing the solo in Defying Gravity, even though it met with his strong objection and promises from Mr. Schuester to consider things, did nothing to dampen his spirit.

"My, Kurt, you're here early," he was greeted as he walked, almost bounced, into his favorite teacher's… his _boyfriend_'_s_ classroom.

"What can I say? I make things happen."

"Mmmm, you certainly do," Blaine purred, despite himself. His eyes clouded just slightly before he cleared his head. The rest of the class was about to come in at any second. "Would you mind passing out some papers for me?"

"Not at all, Mr. Anderson," Kurt said airily. His breath hitched slightly as Blaine let their fingers meet for just a bit too long when handing him the sheets.

"Oh, and Kurt. Take a seat towards the middle of the room. Not in one of the rows where the football players sit, okay?" he said, knowing the football players always sat towards the back. Kurt cast him a questioning look but obediently placed a paper at everyone's desk before taking a seat towards the middle of the room as it began to fill with students. He cast Mike and Tina a wave as they sat together in the front.

Blaine took a seat on his desk, swinging his legs slightly, at ease and in charge of his classroom. "Welcome back, guys." Kurt smiled a little and settled back in his chair as he saw several girls leaning in closer, dreamily, towards him. If they only knew…

Blaine caught onto his slight smile and raised his knowing eyebrows almost imperceptibly.

"So, according to the syllabus you all should have gotten a couple of week ago, we're due to start learning about the colonies today. You should already have an idea of them from the reading, but it's important that you keep in mind that each had its own laws, religion, and way of life, depending on the region. I thought that might sink in better if you each did a skit on some of the more important and interesting colonies that the AP test tends to focus on, so that's what you guys will be working on this week."

Everyone in the class chattered amongst themselves, gesturing across the room to their friends to choose partners.

"I've already picked your groups."

The class groaned, and Blaine pursed his lips to hold back a smile. The things the kids in his class were getting upset about….

"You'll be working with the other people sitting in your row." Kurt looked across his row, and realization hit him. Blaine had told him to sit in the middle row away from the football team so that they wouldn't be in his group. He cast Blaine a grateful look, and Blaine waved his hand slightly, as if to say "no big deal."

"Okay, guys. The guidelines are on your paper, but they're not much. Feel free to be as creative as you want. As a matter of fact, I encourage it." He winked, and Laurie, who was sitting next to Kurt, sighed dreamily. "Spread out a little so you have enough room to work and hear each other. Some of you can go in the hallway, if you wish."

Kurt and his group decided to work out in the hallway. As they settled onto the floor, he glanced at the people in his group. Laurie, the one decidedly in love with Blaine. She also had a bit of a type A personality. Oh well. He could live with it. Then there was Mark, who wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box. There was also Wayne, who must have been new because Kurt didn't know him very well.

"Okay, so Mr. Anderson assigned us Virginia," Laurie began authoritatively, brushing back a strand of blonde hair with a freshly manicured hand. "Now, I know there's the whole tobacco thing, but I think we should all do some research on the colony before we start planning out the skit. So probably by tomorrow we should have that ready. Speaking of… does anyone know when we're supposed to perform this?" Kurt shook his head. Wayne glanced at the clock. Mark wiggled his pencil back and forth between his fingers. A cricket chirped. But not really. "I'll go ask Mr. Anderson, then."

She bounced up happily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she headed into the classroom. Kurt and Wayne exchanged glances, and Wayne tossed his head back, shaking it in an exaggerated performance of Laurie's hair flip, and Kurt giggled.

"Wayne," he introduced himself, holding out a hand for Kurt to shake.

"Kurt Hummel. Pleasure."

"Pleasure's mine," he purred smoothly, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"So anyway, Mr. Anderson, I was thinking that maybe if I have trouble with this class, you could tutor me, since my parents would be more than willing to pay for your services." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, but Blaine was distracted by Wayne's hand on Kurt's shoulder. He cleared his throat, eyeing Kurt possessively, and Kurt sent him a glance that was confused at first, then apologetic.

"Hi guys," Blaine said, his voice smoldering slightly before he calmed. To anyone but Kurt, he would have seemed his normal confident, friendly self. "Just wanted to let you know that you'll be presenting next Friday, alright? Let me know if you have any questions. Here's a book that I thought you might like to look over for some ideas."

Kurt rose up from his seat on the floor onto his knees to take the book from Blaine's hand, and Blaine's breath caught in his throat for a second. He looked so beautiful, so obedient in that position… And was it just him, or was Kurt blushing slightly?

"Thanks, Mr. Anderson."

The man nodded and went back inside. Kurt couldn't help staring just a little longer at his broad, muscular back and the way his hips moved with such grace and strength when he walked. The rest of the meeting with his group passed by in a blur, with Kurt and Wayne making faces at each other when Laurie wasn't looking and Mark gazing quizzically at the palm of his hand doing Lord knows what.

The bell rang, and the group walked back inside.

"Hey, Kurt, do you want to go grab a bite to eat before you have to go to Glee practice?" Wayne asked.

Kurt paused. How did he know he was in Glee?

"I appreciate the offer, Wayne, but I have some things to attend to." Like his gorgeous boyfriend, gazing at him from across the room as he charmingly deflected the advances of the five girls surrounding him.

"Well, okay. I'll catch you later," he said, touching Kurt's arm before leaving.

Kurt felt slightly awkward waiting for the other students to leave the room, but he busied himself by pulling out his cell phone and texting a couple of his friends. It was at least less awkward than just standing there in the middle of the room.

When Blaine finally made an excuse to usher out his "fangirls," he walked them over to the door and shut it behind them before smiling warmly at Kurt.

"Hi." He said simply, adorably.

"Hi."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and placed his hands on his shoulders, guiding him toward his lips for a kiss, which Kurt returned eagerly. Blaine pulled away and took Kurt's hands in his. "I missed you."

"It's only been a few hours," Kurt laughed.

"I know. But I still missed you."

"You know I missed you, too."

Blaine kissed the tip of his boyfriend's nose fondly, then looked at him more seriously. "Who was that boy who was touching you earlier?"

Kurt looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, him. That was… Wayne, I believe. He's new here."

Blaine nodded. "I think he has a bit of a crush on you."

"Oh no, it's fine. I think he's just getting adjusted to things and looking for some new friends. Besides, when was the last time you saw another gay kid in Ohio?"

Blaine was doubtful but didn't say anything. Clearly, "Wayne" didn't mean anything to Kurt. Still… Kurt was _his_, his to touch, his to cherish, and he didn't like this boy touching him. He decided to not push the subject any further, at least for the moment.

"Alright, then." He hugged Kurt to him again. The boy was just intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of him. He rubbed his hands gently along Kurt's arms, in part to warm him because the room was a little cold and Kurt seemed to be sensitive to lower temperatures, and in part to touch him where Wayne had touched him, to reclaim him as his.

"My beautiful boy," he murmured, and Kurt smiled innocently and happily, snuggling further into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt curled up in bed, idly flipping through the pages of the book Blaine had lent his group. Blaine had drawn a very dreamy, Disney-esque portrait of John Smith next to a point about Pocahontas, and Kurt giggled to himself. Hmmm, maybe he could play him in the skit, since Blaine seemed to like his character… Kurt sighed happily and nuzzled his nose into his arm, feeling the softness of Blaine's sweater and absorbing his scent. And allowed himself to gaze at Blaine's Facebook profile picture one more time, and… okay, he was acting like a teenage girl.

But then the temptation to indulge for just a bit longer was too much to resist, and Kurt's mind drifted to their kiss on the dewy field, and he was filled with elation, comfort… and the way he had kneeled, for the briefest moment, to reach Blaine's book in the hallway. His cheeks had warmed, as they so often did around the older man, and it felt strange, but… right, _natural_. Like he was taken care of. And Blaine's eyes had darkened… But human beings didn't kneel in front of each other, not outside of his fantasies, and most assuredly not in his relationship with Blaine.

Kurt jumped as his phone rang, and he pushed his books to the side, stumbling out of bed and fumbling to reach his phone.

"Hello?" Kurt answered breathlessly, just before the phone was about to go to voicemail.

"What are you wearing?" a smooth, rich voice drifted into his ears teasingly.

"Well, for one, I don't think it's any of your business, and two… wait. _Blaine?"_

Blaine pulled the phone away from himself to hide his laughter from his all-too-adorable boyfriend, his indignation before he realized it was Blaine, and that sexy airy voice that had first answered, the way it had turned him on almost instantly.

"Yes, my love?"

"Blaine, don't _do _that! And how do you have my number?" Kurt wasn't willing to forgive quite yet.

"Well, being a teacher, I may or may not have had access to McKinley's phone directory."

"You realize I would have happily given my number to you, had you… I don't know… asked me?"

"Someone's feeling feisty today."

"Stop deflecting!"

"Who, me? Never."

Blaine could feel Kurt's glare radiating off the phone. And he smiled broadly, knowing that as angry as the boy sounded, he certainly wasn't upset to be hearing from his boyfriend.

"Come on, you have to admit that this way of reaching you was much more amusing. And besides, I missed you. Tomorrow's too far away to get to talk to you again."

"Nobly braving McKinley's dusty archives to retrieve my phone number, just so I think that some dirty old man is calling me at night," Kurt let out a dreamy, dramatic sigh. "My heart's melting as we speak." Of course, he'd never tell Blaine that it actually was.

Blaine simultaneously chuckled at his boyfriend's mock indignation and held back a groan as his pants tightened at the boy's sigh.

"Oh, and to answer your question, Prince Charming," he added, his voice shy and innocent, yet to Blaine's ears, so suggestive, "I may or may not be wearing your sweater."

Blaine struggled to remain calm. His breathing grew heavier as his mind flooded with images of Kurt wearing _his_ sweater, surrounded with his scent, protecting him…. And oh dear Lord, imagine him wearing _only_ that sweater…

"Mmmm," Blaine managed in response. He was too infatuated with Kurt at the moment to allow his guilt to dominate his increasingly sexual feelings toward the perfect, beautiful boy.

"Is that a good mmm, or a bad mmmm?"

Blaine bit back another groan at how unknowingly seductive his boyfriend's sweet, high voice was. "Oh, most definitely good."

"I'll keep that in mind."

And, goodness, was Kurt doing this on _purpose_? Because he was damned good at it. Unable to hold back his urges, Blaine palmed himself through his pants.

"So anyway, Wayne thought it would be a good idea for us to get to work on our project before class this morning so we won't have to work on it this weekend. Laurie and Mark can't make it, actually, but we thought maybe we could still get something done -"

Blaine panicked momentarily as Kurt's voice went on and on with their plans. No. He could not leave Kurt alone with that boy, that boy who so obviously had a crush on him. There was no way. But he couldn't tell Kurt that; his pure, sweet boyfriend would never believe that Wayne had feelings for him… quick, think…

"I'll be at school early tomorrow morning to get some papers graded. You're welcome to work in my room, if you'd like. I'd be glad to help you guys with anything you'd need. It's probably more comfortable than working on the floor out in the hallway, anyway." There. That sounded believable.

"That sounds great. Thanks so much, Blaine." Blaine's breath grew even heavier as his boyfriend's thanking him turned him on further, inexplicably.

"Anything for you, beautiful."

He heard his boyfriend let out a breathy, lazy yawn over the phone.

"You sound sleepy, angel."

"A little. I've been staying up pretty late to work on my math homework."

"Maybe you should take it easy, get to sleep early tonight."

"Mmmm, that sounds nice." Oh, and so did Kurt's gentle, tired voice. The voice itself was reminiscent of Kurt's voice in his dream, but it was more than that, it was the way he was taking care of his boyfriend, telling him to go to sleep… it did inexplicable things to him.

"Alright. Call me if you need anything, you have my number. See you tomorrow morning?"

"A'ight."

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"'Night, Blaine."

Blaine's pants grew impossibly tight as he listened to his boyfriend's soft, deep breaths before he hung up the phone.

_Oh, the things that boy did to him._ Blaine desperately pushed down his pants and underwear, reaching for his lube and spreading it liberally. He groaned deeply as he allowed the previously repressed image to return to his mind, of Kurt wearing only his sweater. He saw the boy handcuffed, bent over his desk, as Blaine ran his cock in teasing circles around his hole, his soft breathy moans like his voice on the phone. He held a hand out in front of his swollen cock, then wrapped his other hand around the base, rubbing his swollen member in circles against his hand, desperate to recreate the feeling.

"Kurt," he breathed deeply as his hand made its way down to his balls, relishing the delicious friction as his breathing quickened and his muscles tensed. And then his mind recalled the image of Kurt kneeling before him that day, and his stomach coiled further, his body impossibly hot and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure and tension. And the innocent blush on Kurt's face, like he had felt something too… Blaine came almost instantly, breathing heavily, feeling at once guilty and sated.

.oO0Oo.

Strolling to his classroom the next morning, Blaine's heart rate increased as he heard Kurt's light, sweet laughter around the corner. And then he heard Wayne's voice, and his hands clenched slightly as he realized why the boy was laughing.

"So, Kurt, I couldn't help wondering. Do you have a girlfriend?" Blaine's jaw tightened. There was _no way_ that Wayne could have thought that Kurt was straight… he meant that with no offense to Kurt, for he loved him dearly, but the fashion sense and the way he carried himself and the Broadway obsession were practically neon signs.

"Well, I'm… I'm gay, actually." Blaine stopped behind the corner to listen.

"Mmm. I actually am as well, come to mention it. So, I believe the better question is… do you have a boyfriend?"

Okay, that was enough. Blaine walked quickly over to his room.

"Hi, guys," he called out smoothly, opening the door. Wayne looked at him a tad suspiciously before entering the classroom ahead of them. Blaine seized the opportunity to pull Kurt towards him for a quick kiss. Kurt's knees went weak as Blaine guided him into the classroom with a gentle hand on his lower back.

"Thanks for letting us use your room, Mr. Anderson," Kurt smiled as he took a seat by Wayne.

"No problem. Just let me know if you need anything."

Blaine sat back at his desk, absent-mindedly flipping through the essays he needed to get graded. "And when the Native Americans arrived on the Mayflower…" the first one read. Oh no. He could not deal with an essay like that right now. He moved it to the back of the pile, not really listening to Kurt and Wayne but keeping an eye on them, the way Wayne leaned in closer to discuss something, but Kurt, thankfully, didn't. Besides he didn't think Wayne wouldn't be dumb enough to hit on Kurt when their teacher was in the room a few feet away.

The next essay on top was Kurt's. Blaine couldn't help indulging slightly as he looked at the elegant, curvy handwriting. Everything about Kurt was so innocent and perfect, and he felt enraptured, captivated by the boy's proximity and the deliciously frequent amount of times he had come in contact with him in the past couple of weeks. And Kurt's essay was actually _good_, really, really, good, not that Blaine was surprised. The writing flowed smoothly, his evidence laid out clearly and intelligently. Hmm. Maybe he could reward him by inviting him to his apartment…

"Mr. Anderson, may I speak with you for a moment?" a gravelly voice called from the hallway. Fuck. No. Not now. He didn't need to listen to Mrs. Dandridge's slow, meticulous opinions on his lesson plans at the moment.

"Sure," he smiled, masking his emotions charmingly in a way that came so naturally to him.

"Great." Blaine immaturely made a face at her back as she walked out into the hallway. He heard a little giggle and saw Kurt smiling at him, holding back a laugh as Wayne rambled on and on about who knew what. Kurt was looking at _him_, not at Wayne. Nothing else was of consequence.

"So, Mr. Anderson," Mrs. Dandridge began, looking through the pages of his lesson plans impossible slowly. "It seems you have quite a bit of interactive projects going on in your classroom. While I'm all for those, it does leave me to wonder how prepared your students will be, come the AP test."

"Well, in my experience, I've come to realize that students learn in different ways, and while my class will definitely be doing a lot of reading and writing and listening to a lot of lectures, I've found that they remember the material better when they're actually engaged in it themselves."

"Hmmm, interesting," she murmured, spending what seemed to be an hour paging through his plans.

Blaine shifted impatiently from foot to foot, charmingly throwing out answers to her meticulous questions. After ages, she finally left Blaine to go back to his room.

"So, Kurt, I was wondering, are you doing anything this weekend?" he heard Wayne's voice drift across the room.

"So, guys, how's the project coming?" he asked loudly.

Kurt smiled warmly at him. "It's going well." Wayne just nodded in agreement.

"Awesome. Well, the bell's about to ring, so you guys might want to get to class."

"Sounds good," Wayne answered, gathering his coat and backpack. "You coming, Kurt?"

"I, um. Well, my first class is across the hall, so I'll probably just work on stuff here for a while longer."

"Alright, I guess. See you later."

There were more students walking through the halls by his classroom, so Blaine couldn't really touch Kurt, but he walked over and sat on top of the desk next to his boyfriend.

"Kurt, your essay was wonderful," he praised, eyes bright.

Kurt's eyes lit up proudly. "Thanks, Mr. Anderson."

"Of course. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes."

"Perfect. Do you have much homework to get done this weekend?"

"Not really. I just have to work on my math homework and get the next couple chapters read for your class."

"Awesome. Then I was wondering… would you like to come over to my apartment tonight, maybe sleep over? You could work on the homework over there."

Kurt blushed heavily, eyes looking down.

What was wrong? Then Blaine realized and lowered his voice. "Baby, this doesn't mean I want to pressure you into doing anything sexual. We're not ready for that. I would never make you do anything you don't want to. You can sleep in my bed if you want, and I'll happily take the couch, if you're not comfortable. I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together outside of a school setting. I'd love to get to know my beautiful boyfriend better, that's all."

Oh. He should have known that was all Blaine wanted. "That sounds nice, actually."

"Perfect. I can pick you up, if you'd like?" he asked, smiling dotingly.

"Sure. Need my address?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, I forgot, you can summon my address from the depths of McKinley's student archives."

"You know me well."

.o0O0o.

The rest of the school day had flown by in a blur, and Kurt sat on the couch in Blaine's living room, hopefully not appearing too anxious as his boyfriend ran to get something in the kitchen. He had carefully packed all of his skin supplies and finally selected the perfect outfit, cute yet casual enough to cuddle with his boyfriend, after throwing half of his possessions anxiously about his bedroom. As far as Burt knew, he was going to Rachel and Mercedes' for one of their usual sleepovers to work on "some stuff for Glee club."

Kurt glanced around. The room was relatively clean. There was a keyboard in one corner, sheet music with scribbles all over it lying on the floor. Edward was curled on top of them, sleeping peacefully for once.

Kurt sighed, sinking into the couch and relaxing, then smiled happily when his boyfriend emerged from the kitchen, carrying two plates of mostacolli. Just like in his dream… Kurt remembered, sighing.

"Here you go, sweetheart," he smiled, settling himself beside Kurt and wrapping an arm around his waist. He kissed him softly, and Kurt sighed, leaning into the kiss and wrapping an arm around Blaine's neck.

"That smells delicious. Thank you so much."

"You deserve it, baby, for doing so well on your paper and working so hard on your math this week."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's shoulder happily and sweetly.

Kurt pouted in protest when Blaine pulled away from him, then grinned happily as his boyfriend lifted a forkful of pasta to his mouth. Kurt accepted the bite and interlaced his finger's with Blaine's.

"I hope you don't mind if I try to get my homework done while we're eating," he murmured. "I just have a lot to get done, and I'd rather get it done now so we can spend the weekend together."

"That sounds perfect, Kurt." Blaine smiled encouragingly. "Do you want any help with anything we're doing for class? I mean, not that you need it, but I'm here for you if you have any questions or anything."

"Well, actually, I do have a few questions about our project. Here," he said, pulling out his laptop. "I'll show you what we've done on the script so far."

"Sure, sweetheart," Blaine smiled, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him close. He pulled a blanket over their laps before Kurt placed the laptop down between them and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, indulging in his scent.

When Kurt opened the laptop and quickly typed in his password, he was greeted with horror. He saw not the script, which he must have closed out earlier, but the web browser that he must have opened the previous morning. And, no, he couldn't have just been looking at Facebook or Wikipedia, that would have worked out too well for the life of Kurt Hummel. No, right before both of their eyes, plain as day, were pictures of grown men and women bound and gagged, or maybe on their knees, Kurt couldn't even bring himself to look. He hadn't closed out the s&m google search. Panic coursed through his body, his heart beating a mile a minute. And Blaine was just looking at it, his eyes wide, yet strangely... calm.

**I know, I know, I'm super super sorry for the cliffhanger. I swear I didn't intend for it to end this way, but I don't know when I'll have time to write more again, and the next chapter will probably long and take a while to write, so this seemed like a natural place to cut it off. But leave a review if you'd like, and I'll try to update when I get the chance!**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt sat frozen in place, blood coursing panicked through his body and rushing to his cheeks in hot torrents. His eyes shot quickly away from Blaine's face to avoid eye contact. Beautiful, sexy, sweet, perfect Blaine, his boyfriend, the only one who had ever really understood and cared for him, thought he was a freak. A freak who looked at dirty kinky websites online.

Blaine fixed surprised yet tender eyes on his boyfriend, taking his hand in his free one.

"Baby, I…"

He was greeted with a strangled half-screech half-moan as Kurt looked at their joined hands in shock, then jumped and made to move away.

Blaine merely tightened his arm around Kurt's waist, reaching the other arm around the boy to hold him tightly in his arms as Kurt struggled against him futilely.

"Kurt, please, don't run from me. I couldn't bear that." The man's voice was slightly amused. Blaine pulled away to look into his eyes, but Kurt merely hid his face in Blaine's neck, hands still clenched around his shoulders in a struggle to get away.

"I… I can't do this right now. Just let me go. Please, just let me go. I'll leave right now and go home, and we can both just pretend this never happened, and maybe I can transfer into another class, and we can just avoid each other and forget about each other and maybe I'll never be happy again, but that's okay because right now I just want to leave, and… Please. Let me go."

Blaine held Kurt for a long while until his struggles and protests ceased and he just sat, stiff and tense, in his arms.

"But Kurt, baby, that's the furthest thing from what I want. And besides, I love you too much to let you go."

Blaine felt the vibration of Kurt's questioning mumbles against his neck and chuckled lightly, trailing a hand up the boy's back to massage his shoulders.

"Kurt, you're my boyfriend. And I hope you will be for a long time. I wasn't lying the other day when I said I want to know everything about you. I know we haven't known each other for very long yet, but I just… I want you to trust me. And I want us to be open with each other," he said with piercing sincerity, running his fingers through Kurt's impossibly silky hair. "Let me show you that you can tell me anything, _anything_ without being afraid of me judging you."

"And besides," he said simply, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's cheek and grinning adorably, "I've been on that website before, too."

Blaine reached again to pull Kurt away from him and look him in the eyes, and this time Kurt relented, eyes wide but still not making contact with Blaine's.

"You messed up my hair," he pouted.

"Oh please, you're perfect."

Kurt blushed, examining his fingernails and biting his lower lip adorably.

"Now come here," Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's hand between his two larger ones, then laughing. "And please don't chew off your lip."

Kurt still wouldn't meet Blaine's eyes.

"Kurt. You're a teenage boy. And, hell, I may be technically a little over that age, but I'm a teenager at heart. You have urges. We have urges It's normal. Relax. You don't have to hide them from me. I never want you to feel like you have to hide anything from me."

"Okay." Kurt looked at their joined hands uneasily.

"See? We're communicating now. That's a good boy."

_Just like in the dream…_ Kurt remembered achingly.

"You've been to that website, too?" he almost whispered.

"Yes."

"Did… did you like it?"

"Yes." Blaine smiled unabashedly.

"Do you want that? In our relationship?"

"Kurt, baby, I… It's a fantasy, okay? It's an urge I don't really understand. I guess it's just part of my nature. We're not at a stage of our relationship where we need to worry about sex, sweetheart. And whenever that comes, we'll deal with it together, alright? I'd be lying if I said that I'm not excited by the idea of doing something like that, whether it be sexual or not, but the most important thing is that you're comfortable in our relationship, because you are what's most important to me, not my fantasies."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Come on, Kurt. Talk to me."

"What do you mean, sexual or not?"

It was Blaine's turn to blush.

"I… well, you know. Um. Not all relationships like that are confined to the bedroom. Some people employ the same dynamic in their normal lives as well. It just depends on what works for that couple."

Kurt's eyes widened. _The way he had kneeled before Blaine in his dream as they were eating, watching tv…_

Blaine felt Kurt's soft, elegant hand stiffen between his.

"Shhh, honey, it's alright. It's nothing we need to worry about."

"Blaine, I, well, I liked that website, too," Kurt whispered, eyes on Blaine's face but not quite meeting his eyes.

"That's perfectly normal, sweetheart."

"No, you don't understand. I… it's more than that. I had – oh God, this is so embarrassing, I can't believe I'm telling you this."

Blaine looked at him tenderly, encouragingly.

"I had a dream. The other night."

"Okay."

"You were in it."

Blaine smiled.

"And… I kneeled in front of you. Except it wasn't sexual. It just felt, I don't know, safe, like I always feel around you, except even moreso, like I was giving myself to you, and you were just taking care of me. And I called you Master, but not, like, in a way that was, well, sexual. It was just nice. And you called me pet."

Blaine was just looking at Kurt, eyes wide, and Kurt groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

"You must think I'm some kind of freak."

"No, no, no, baby, no. I had a dream similar to that the other night."

"You… you _what?_"

"It was a bit more sexual in nature, since we're going to be honest with each other, but yes."

"Did you… I mean did you like it?"

Blaine sighed, reaching an arm to wrap around the boy who was gazing at him so openly and innocently.

"Kurt, I… I liked the fact that you were letting me take care of you, that you were giving your problems and entrusting them to me instead of having to deal with them yourself. I know how much you've been through and how much you've hurt in your life, and I love the idea of taking care of you and being responsible for your well-being."

"I like the idea of that, too," he admitted softly. "But in my dream, I mean… in real life, people don't act like that, not outside of some kinky sex scene like I saw on that website. I only looked it up because I was curious, after I had that dream. But all I see is things like that, and some of those couples are so violent and demeaning towards each other, and that's just not what I want. I… I know you said it before, and I just… I want you to know that I love you, too. But I can't imagine you calling me a slut or treating me like that. I don't know, maybe it's because we haven't done much yet, sexually, but it seems like relationships like the one in my dream don't exist outside of my fantasies."

"That's the thing, sweetheart. It doesn't have to be like that."

"Blaine, I –"

"Shhh, love. Listen to me for a second. There's a type of relationship, it's called a total power exchange relationship. It has the same Dom and sub dynamic as those sex scenes do, but it's 24/7, inside and outside of the bedroom. The sub willingly gives up all control of his life to the Dom, not arbitrarily, of course, but in a beautiful, trusting way. The Dom controls all aspects of the sub's life – what he eats, wears, who he talks to, how his day is structured, everything. And the Dom isn't mean or cruel like in those websites you saw or heard about. He may push the sub past his limits and comfort zone, but only for his own good. And he takes care of the sub, as his most prized possession. He recognizes the precious, precious gift he's been given, and he would never, ever, abuse that or take it for granted. Granted, he may punish the sub, if he disobeys, but it's always in a loving way, for his sub's own good, so he can learn from his mistakes and not feel guilty for them. He would never take advantage of the sub in any way."

Somewhere in his explanation, Blaine began to realize how much thought he had put into such a relationship with Kurt, and his natural urge to care for Kurt by means of being his master reached new heights. He struggled to hold himself back, knowing how much it was for Kurt to handle.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest, fluttering his eyes closed and resting a hand on his stomach, indulging in the gentle rise and fall of his breath.

"That sounds beautiful, actually."

Blaine sat quietly for a few moments, resting his chin on Kurt's head and stroking his waistline soothingly.

"I really love the idea of taking care of you and being responsible for you in that way, beautiful. But I can't stand the thought of ever pushing you into anything where you're uncomfortable. And it's…. it's difficult, because that relationship is based on complete trust. You don't trust me like that, and that's okay, perfectly normal, because we haven't known each other long enough. You shouldn't trust me like that, yet. But I would like to earn your trust. I'd like to show you that I'm worthy of it."

"Blaine, I… I want a relationship like that. I have so much stress in my life, but in that dream, I just felt so calm. Knowing you were taking care of me, that I could give you my problems. Just… the way you cared for me and dealt with Karofsky, and even the way you call me a good boy or just give me small orders, which trust me, I've noticed more and more, it feels like we've already started to build towards that. And maybe I don't trust you completely, because I can't yet, but I would like to. I want to."

Blaine inhaled Kurt's sweet, pure scent before pulling his boyfriend to sit sideways in his lap and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"I'm glad, baby, so glad. But I don't want us to rush into anything, so you feel overwhelmed. But at the same time, it's just hard to see what a tpe relationship will be like until you're actually living in one."

Kurt hummed quietly. He traced his fingers down the underside of Blaine's forearm, feeling the smooth muscle and rippling tendons, letting his thumb rest close to his palm and feeling his pulse. He smiled softly.

"Well… I mean, it's going to make me a little uneasy at first, probably, just because it'll take some getting used to, but, I mean, we have this weekend to ourselves. Maybe we could try it, see how things go?"

Kurt looked down shyly, fearing Blaine's rejection in spite of everything they had just said.

"Kurt, are you sure? Completely?"

"Yes."

'You know that I'll love you no matter what kind of relationship we have. This isn't something you need to feel obligated to do in order to make me happy. This relationship is about us, not about me."

"I know that. And that's why I want to try this. Because I want it, too," Kurt leaned into Blaine, pressing his forehead to the other man's. "Master," he said impulsively, his voice sexy and breathy and heavenly, and Blaine felt a rush race through his body as he inhaled sharply, tilting his head up and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. He traced Kurt's lower lip with his tongue, requesting entrance, which Kurt eagerly granted.

Kurt relaxed, warm and safe with Blaine's arms around his waist, allowing the man to explore his mouth and grow accustomed to his taste. It felt so comforting, so natural. Instinctive, even.

Blaine pressed one last feverish kiss to Kurt's lips before pulling away and taking a deep breath, struggling to calm himself.

"Kurt, as beautiful and impossibly sexy as you are," he smiled dotingly as Kurt blushed, "there's some things we need to get sorted out if we really want to try this for the weekend."

"Okay," Kurt sighed, sticking out his lower lip.

Blaine grinned, hazel eyes crinkling at the corners, and kissed Kurt's nose sweetly.

"Like I've said, love, this is about us. We're going to decide together how this relationship is going to work, okay? We'll see how it goes, and if it's something you'd like to continue, we can work out more concrete rules and limits towards the end of the weekend."

"Okay." Kurt reached a hand out to nestle in Blaine's hair, curling the strands around his fingers pensively, his elbow resting on the man's shoulder. Blaine sighed contentedly, tightening the arm around Kurt's waist and loving the feeling of his light, warm weight in his lap.

"Now, I know that we haven't really done anything sexual yet, but we need to find out your limits. If there's anything sexual you know right away, I'd like to know now, just to make sure I keep you safe, but I'd like to know about what you're comfortable with in general, not just sexually."

"Okay…" Kurt's fingers paused in Blaine's hair, and he pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Relax, it's okay. We'll work on this together, and we'll take it as we go, alright? Now, how do you feel about kneeling?" He softly kissed the skin of Kurt's shoulder in the place where his sweater had fallen down his arm.

"Well, I mean, is that even an option? I always sort of assumed…"

"Baby, this is _our_ relationship. It's between you and me. There's no rules except what we decide on, and I want you to only agree to things that will make you feel safe, happy, and loved. Because that's what our relationship is about, in the end."

"Alright. Well, I actually really liked the kneeling. In my dream, at least. It felt nice. Safe. It made me feel the extent of how much I belonged to you, how much I was really at your mercy, but at the same time the fact that you would never hurt me. There's just a couple of things, though, that I thought about and don't want to do."

"Of course."

"I've… I just don't want to do anything that's demeaning, I guess. I've never told you how much I love it and how much it means to me when you call me baby, or sweetheart, but I wouldn't want to be called a slut. And I recognize that there will be… punishment… eventually, but I'd rather you not slap my face."

Blaine's eyes teared slightly as he cupped Kurt's face and ran a thumb over his cheek with aching tenderness.

"No, beautiful, no. I know I've told you this before, but I mean it. I _cherish_ you and any moment I am in any way touching you, and I could never bring myself to demean you or hurt your beautiful, sweet, face. That's not what I want this relationship to be about."

Kurt sighed and pressed his cheek against the side of Blaine's head, loving the rough yet silky feeling of his curls, freed by his fingers, against his skin. How had he ever gotten so lucky?

"I love you," he murmured, the words fresh and thrilling on his lips.

"I love you, too," Blaine returned softly and dotingly, pulling Kurt even closer against him in his lap.

"In my dream, I liked calling you Master. And I liked you calling me pet, or sometimes I would speak in the third person, as pet. I don't know why… it just felt comforting, like a reminder of our relationship and that you were taking care of me. I wouldn't want to do that all the time, because I would really miss times like this, when we're just talking, but I did like it when I was on my knees, maybe talking about my day, or when we were doing something sexual, because it was less embarrassing to talk about sexual things in the third person."

"We can definitely do that. I like it, too, actually. Anything else?"

"Um, well I'm not too sure about anything sexual yet, or if we'll even get there this weekend or in the near future, and I'm obviously not very familiar with all of the sexual things that are even out there, but I know I don't want anything involving feet. Or feces," he winced. "This is really embarrassing, but the concept of pain kind of intrigues me. I'm not sure what I would and wouldn't like, but I would definitely like to hold off on that for a while."

"I would never want to do any of those things to you, anyway, baby. But thank you so much for telling me, and I promise that I'll respect that."

"One question?"

"Absolutely." Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's neck and looked up at him adoringly, rubbing a gentle, exploring hand across his thigh.

"What are we going to do about…punishment?"

"Well, you'd be punished for breaking rules. We'll get to those in a moment. They won't be much for this weekend, since it's going to take a lot of adjusting. Whatever your punishment is, it isn't about making you feel bad or hurting you. It's about helping you grow and giving you plain rules with plain consequences that are designed for your own benefit. Punishment is meant to help you, to take away your guilt and allow you to focus on doing better."

"Kay," Kurt said softly, leaning into Blaine just a bit more. His felt warm and solid and real beneath him, his hands gently, tenderly, holding and exploring him. He felt so loved, despite the fact that they were talking about punishment. He felt slightly uncomfortable, but remembered _why_ he felt so loved. Because that was what the punishment was going to be about – making him feel safe, loved, having firm consequences for his actions.

"Now, it's hard to determine all of your punishments in advance, since they'd generally be suited to fit what you have done wrong. Most of them will probably include spanking, which we can slowly ease you into, because there's no rush, and maybe corner time or loss of privileges. And if you _ever_ don't feel comfortable being punished, you'd need to let me know by safewording. For that matter, if you feel uncomfortable in general, with anything we do, even just kneeling or speaking in the third person, I want you to let me know. Does that sound okay, pet?"

Kurt smiled at the way Blaine was gently easing him into the use of the names. "Pet" sounded wonderful on his boyfriend's lips.

"Mmm. I like hearing you call me that. I always thought it was strange when doms would call their subs 'slave' or something other than their name, but 'pet' is different. It reminds me of the love."

Blaine smiled warmly, kissing Kurt below the chin.

"And I've always been curious about spanking. I think I would be okay with that, as a punishment."

"Good boy," he murmured. "You need to choose a safeword now, okay?"

"Hm…" Kurt glanced about the room, instinctively naming the first thing he saw. "Edward," he blurted, then clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh, God, no. I cannot believe I just said that. There is NO way…"

Blaine's triangular eyebrows jutted up as he laughed, burying his face affectionately in Kurt's shoulder.

"You might want to give that one another try, sweetheart."

"What about… lampshade. No. That's ridiculous," he laughed, then glanced down at his sweater. "Gap?" he posed.

"Sounds good, pet," Blaine smiled warmly and pressed a series of small kisses below Kurt's ear, and Kurt sighed happily, adjusting his position in his lap slightly.

"Now. Rules for the weekend. There won't be very many, alright? We'll make it easy for you to follow. And besides, you'll be with me the whole time, so there isn't much I need to tell you to do in advance. But, we did agree that you would call me master, so that will be one of our rules, alright? And if I ask you to do something, or ask you a question, I expect you to respond with 'yes, Master,' or 'no, Master.' Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Master."

Blaine grinned, kissing Kurt sweetly in reward.

"Now, when you're on your knees, or doing anything sexual…"

Kurt's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Don't worry about that, baby. This is a just-in-case type thing, alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"But anyways, then you will refer to yourself in the third person as we discussed earlier, alright?"

"Yes, Master."

"And if you don't feel comfortable doing so, or if you don't like it once we start putting it into practice, I expect you to let me know, understand? Because I need to know that you always feel safe and cared for."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," he praised. "And I do expect that you will follow my orders. But more importantly, I want you to tell me if you feel the slightest bit uneasy with anything we're doing. And don't hesitate to use your safeword if you need it. There will _never_ be any consequences for doing so. I need to know if anything I do makes you feel insecure or unloved, because trust, comfort, and love, are what are most important in our relationship, and they always will be."

"Yes, Master."

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled the boy flush against his chest, then kissed him deeply and fully.

"Thank you, love. I think we're ready."

**This chapter wasn't the easiest one to write, but I hope that it met your expectations and was realistic enough! There will most likely be Klaine sexytimes in the next chapter, because I'm eager to get to the actual, non-dream action. :] **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. It really means a lot. :] And I know I said that there would potentially be Klaine sexytimes in this chapter, but Kurt and Blaine unfortunately tend to write themselves and they had other ideas for this one. But they'll be in the very beginning of the next chapter, I promise! And I think you'll like this chapter anyways.**

Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms. Yet at the same time, he shivered. Blaine was holding him as he so often did, but he felt a bit uncomfortable. They were really doing this. Blaine was his _Master_. For real. He had always been very proud and independent despite his insecurities, and somehow calling Blaine his Master felt bizarre, and he felt slightly afraid of the older man.

Seeking to reassure himself, he leaned in to place a soft kiss on Blaine's strong, smooth neck.

Then he hesitated.

"Um… M-master?" he asked hesitantly.

"Hmmmm?" Blaine hummed, absorbed in rubbing Kurt's arms softly.

"Can I… I mean, um. Do I have to ask you, if I want to touch you?"

"No." Blaine said simply, looking aloof and dominant in a way that sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He resumed his stroking of the boy's arms, his eyes gazing at Kurt with nothing but idle curiosity.

Kurt hesitantly brought his hand to Blaine's cheek, feeling the light stubble and warmth of his skin. He trailed his hand down further, resting it on the shoulder opposite him. Kurt leaned closer to Blaine's neck, inhaling the scent of spices, and gently pressed a soft, wet kiss to the man's neck. He didn't pull away, instead just resting his lips against the man's neck and his head on his shoulder.

"Mmm… you feel so good, pet."

Kurt felt the vibrations in Blaine's throat and tightening of his muscles as he spoke. His lips curved upwards against Blaine's skin. This was good, right? Blaine was his Master, and he was supposed to please Blaine, right? Suddenly, he felt unsure. His body stiffened beneath Blaine's caresses. He had what he had wanted, so why did he feel like _this_? He felt almost afraid of Blaine, afraid and embarrassed to even talk to him about this, and ashamed of having wanted this relationship and telling Blaine so much about his deepest desires in the first place.

"What's wrong, baby?" Blaine murmured, his hands stilling as he felt the stiffening of Kurt's body.

Kurt froze against Blaine's neck, feeling horribly uncomfortable.

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"There's _nothing_ bothering you or making you uncomfortable?"

"No."

Blaine felt Kurt's eyes water against his neck.

"You know it's one of your rules to tell me if you feel unsafe or uncomfortable, don't you, pet? Please don't make me punish you already, sweetheart. I'm trying to give you plenty of opportunities to answer me."

Kurt said nothing.

"So are you sure you feel okay? Because you don't sound okay."

Kurt couldn't tell Blaine. He couldn't.

"I'm fine."

"Look at me."

The tone of Blaine's voice scared Kurt, and he shook his head, keeping it firmly buried in Blaine's neck.

"Kurt. That's an order.

Kurt didn't understand why he couldn't meet Blaine's gaze. For some reason following the order felt like he was giving in, and he felt vulnerable and exposed.

He felt Blaine's strong yet gentle hand on the back of his head, pulling him away from his neck to meet his gaze.

"Pet, beautiful… I need you to look at me," he whispered, seeing that Kurt's eyes were beginning to tear.

Kurt did so, sniffling.

"Oh God, did I hurt you? What did I do? Is this too soon for you?" Blaine's eyes were wide with worry.

"No, it's just… pet feels… pet doesn't know. It feels weird obeying you, for some reason. We haven't even done anything yet, pet knows, but…"

"It's going to take some getting used to, love," Blaine said softly, his face close to Kurt's. "I don't expect you to get used to this right away, alright?"

"It's just… it's hard to understand how you can be in charge of pet and in love with him at the same time. You haven't even ordered pet to do anything yet, except to look at you, and it still just felt so uncomfortable. It felt uncomfortable for a while, actually."

"How?" Blaine took Kurt's hand in his own, but somehow purposefully, not casually as he so often did.

"Pet doesn't really know. You were holding him like you always do, and it felt wonderful like it always does, but it felt like there was something else there. Because you're in charge of pet,, and we're not equals, and it was just a little scary and pet can't put his finger on it, but… don't know."

"Baby, I… I love you. So much, I can't even – I don't want you to be afraid of me. Not ever."

Kurt just nodded.

"Are you afraid of me?" he whispered.

"Pet isn't afraid of you… maybe of Master. It feels like Master is a different person from Blaine." Kurt's eyes shifted down to his lap, which Blaine allowed, but he still caressed the back of Kurt's neck soothingly.

"I realize that this is new for you, and it's going to take some getting used to. It's a completely different lifestyle from what you've been living, and you can't be expected to feel completely at ease with this, or even maybe _me_, right away…" Blaine mused, his voice full of sincerity and thought. He stroked Kurt's back for a few minutes, just thinking. Kurt just gazed at him, and he was overwhelmed by the amount of trust in the boy's eyes.

He finally spoke.

"Can we try something?"

"Yes. Yes, Master," Kurt corrected quickly.

"Good boy. Just… trust me for a moment. Let me see if this will help you."

"Of course."

"Remember your safeword?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good."

Kurt smiled slightly, still looking at Blaine and seeming much more comfortable than he had earlier.

"Kneel."

Kurt moved off of Blaine's lap and hesitantly knelt at his side, gazing up at him.

Blaine kept Kurt's hand in his, resting their joined hands in his lap and running his thumb across Kurt's hand soothingly.

"Perfect. Does this feel okay?"

"New, but okay."

"Put your head in my lap."

Kurt did so. Blaine's thigh felt firm and strong beneath his cheek. He felt the man's free hand run through his hair, and a sense of calm overwhelmed him. He allowed his eyes to drift shut.

"How do you feel, pet?"

"Safe. Comfortable."

"Does this feel like I'm Blaine, or Master?"

"Um… well, pet thinks… both."

Blaine didn't say anything, just bent to kiss Kurt on the cheek.

"I love you, you know."

"pet loves Master."

"I know, sweetheart. You mean so much to me. I never want you to feel uncomfortable. You know that now, right?"

"Yes, Master."

"Does it feel alright, calling me that?"

"Yes, Master. It feels… safe."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly on the lips, and Kurt smiled, weaving a hand into his boyfriend's curls.

"I'm glad, beautiful. Always know that I'm your boyfriend, who loves you. I'm only your Master because you gave yourself to me, and I never want to do anything to hurt you. I only want to guide you and make you happy."

Kurt nodded. "Pet… pet knows."

"Good. You make me so happy."

Kurt lifted his head from Blaine's lap, clinging to his hand and looking into his eyes dotingly and adorably.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, beautiful. I owe that to you."

Kurt nodded happily, then looked confused as Blaine slid of the couch to kneel with him, facing him and holding both of his hands.

"We agreed that we're going to try this relationship out fully, this weekend, yes?

"Yes, Master."

Blaine kept Kurt's hands firmly in his own, rubbing them gently.

"Then we need to talk about something, okay?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Blaine smiled, then looked at Kurt more seriously.

"Now… earlier, do you remember when we gave you your rules?"

"Yes, Master."

"And what was the most important one, pet?"

"Um. To let you know if pet feels uncomfortable."

"Good. And did you do that earlier?"

"I. I mean, pet… no." Kurt bit his lip.

"Shhh, love, it's okay, don't look afraid. I love you. You know that."

Kurt nodded, looking at their joined hands and calming.

"Would you agree that I gave you plenty of opportunities to let me know that you felt uncomfortable? That I asked you multiple times, in multiple ways, and reminded you of the rule before asking you again?"

"Yes, Master."

"So you realize that you broke a rule?"

"Yes, Master," Kurt said, his hand tensing despite Blaine's reassuring stroking.

"And why was that rule important?"

"Because you wanted to know that pet feels comfortable with this relationship. You don't want to do anything to hurt pet," Kurt said nervously, yet feeling oddly calmed by the use of the third person and calling himself pet. It reminded him how much Blaine cared for him.

"Right. And you gave me the precious, precious gift of yourself and the wonderful responsibility of taking care of you, of meeting your needs and keeping you safe, loved, and comfortable. But I can't do that if you don't tell me that you're not feeling okay. The rules are for your own good, sweetheart, you know that, right?"

"Yes, Master." Kurt gulped.

"And I can't take care of you the way I should, the way you deserve, the way I want to, if you don't follow the rules.

"Yes, Master."

"So, since we're trying this fully this weekend, you're going to be punished for disobeying me."

Kurt's eyes widened, but he nodded. "Yes, Master," he murmured quietly.

"I want you to use your safeword if you need to, okay? This is going to hurt, because it's meant to remind you of what you have done wrong and to prevent you from doing it again, but I want you to let me know if you're uncomfortable. That's what matters most."

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy."

Blaine stood, keeping Kurt's hands in his and helping him to his feet.

"I want you to bend over the table."

"Master?"

"Yes, pet?"

"Can pet… can pet be over your lap, instead?"

"No."

Kurt's eyes widened even furtherer, and Blaine's voice softened.

"I need you to trust me with this, okay, love?'

"Yes, Master."

Kurt bent over the table, feeling afraid until Blaine rested his hand on his back. He suddenly felt connected to the man and comfortable despite his position.

"You understand why I am punishing you, right pet?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. Very good. Now, I'm going to hit you just ten times, with my hand. We'll do this just over your clothes for now."

Kurt nodded.

"I want you to count."

"Yes, Master."

The first slap was right in the middle of his cheeks, and Kurt jumped slightly at the sting and force of it. He had never been spanked before, but it _hurt_.

"One, Master."

Blaine's hand came down twice more, once on each cheek. The hits were lighter, but still firm and somehow stung more. "Two, Master. Three, Master."

Kurt's breath caught as he counted the next two, both in the middle but lower on his bottom, towards his thighs.

"We're halfway there. You're doing so well, pet." Blaine's hand resting on his back felt warm and safe. _This_ felt warm and safe, even though it hurt.

The next slap was lighter, and it wouldn't have hurt if it weren't over the middle, where Blaine had already hit him. "Six, Master."

Seven and eight were again on each cheek, but harder this time, the hardest yet, and Kurt squirmed as Blaine paused and the sting sunk into his skin.

"Good, my love. Almost there."

His words reached out to Kurt's heart, and he latched onto them through the pain, knowing how much he was loved.

Nine and ten were again in the middle, where it hurt the most, quick and overlapping each other fully.

And it was over.

Kurt lay over the table, still and gasping. There were tears in his reddening eyes., and he looked up at Blaine trustingly, silently pleading for.. he didn't know what.

At least, he didn't know what until Blaine took him into his arms. That was what he had wanted.

"You were so good through this, for me. I know it hurts, but I want you to learn from this. I need you to know that you always need to tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"I know," Kurt choked out, and Blaine pulled him even closer, burying his face in the boy's neck.

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine. One of the man's hands was gently rubbing his bottom, not sexually, but just in a comforting, soothing way that calmed Kurt's heart.

"Come here, baby," Blaine murmured, leading Kurt to the couch and pulling him into his lap. "I didn't want you over my lap before, when I spanked you, because I love holding you in my lap, just like this, and I never want you to associate that with being punished. I only want it to remind you of how very much I care for you and love you."

"Thank you, Master. And… I'm sorry. I didn't mean… well, I did, but – but I should have told you. That it made me feel uncomfortable."

"Shhh, I forgive you. It's always okay to make mistakes. I just want to make sure you learn from them, okay? So you can feel better and know what you did wrong."

"I know," Kurt murmured nuzzling his face sleepily into Blaine's shoulder.

"Do you feel okay? Was that too much, or was it alright for you?"

"It still stings, kind of a lot, but it was okay. It wasn't too much."

"Alright, baby. Never be afraid to let me know if it is."

Kurt didn't respond, just relaxing into Blaine's arms for a few minutes and feeling at peace.

"I love the way you hold me…" he yawned, but Blaine saw a smile on his face and knew that he was okay.

"You should get to sleep, love. You're tired, and you've had a long day."

"Mmmm, okay."

Blaine held Kurt to his chest and carried him to his bed. He knocked his head on the doorframe as he turned sideways, and Kurt giggled.

"Oh, hush," he said playfully, nuzzling his nose against Kurt's.

Kurt just giggled even more as he snuggled into Blaine's chest.

Blaine set Kurt down in his bedroom, but held him for a few moments before pulling away.

"Get ready for bed, now. Let me know when you're ready."

"Yes, Master."

Blaine left the room.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's respect for his modesty and slid out of his clothes, wincing just slightly at the feel of his pants against his bottom. He tugged on a pair of silk pajamas and washed his face. His eyes were no longer red. They just looked… calm. Maybe even happy. No, definitely happy, he thought as he heard Blaine's knock on the door.

"Are you ready?"

Kurt answered in the affirmative, and Blaine stepped into the room. Kurt held back a groan as he saw Blaine wearing black sweatpants. Only black sweatpants. His eyes, despite their sleepiness, traveled down Blaine's torso, blushing when he saw Blaine looking at him teasingly and knowingly.

"I, um…" 

"Ready for bed?"

Kurt nodded.

"Should I…"

"You can sleep in here, sweetheart. I'll take the couch, like I said."

Kurt looked at the ground before meeting Blaine's eyes again. Blaine always wanted him to feel comfortable, right? And he wanted to give him what he wanted, what ne needed?

"Iwantyoutostaywithme," he said quietly in one breath.

Blaine chuckled and Kurt's sheer adorableness, his head cocking beautifully as he reached out to pull Kurt into his arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Master."

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that, can I?" he asked, bringing Kurt to the bed with him and tucking him in before joining him under the covers.

"I guess not. I can be quite compelling."

"Oh, you most certainly can," his boyfriend responded smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Kurt leaned in to elbow Blaine, but Blaine just held him close, laughing fully and richly.

"Get some sleep, love," he smiled, kissing Kurt sweetly on the lips. Kurt sighed into the kiss, relishing Blaine's taste and the feel of his tongue, warm, wet, and firm against his own.

Blaine pulled away after a few minutes, looking at Kurt with eyes full of nothing but love and adoration. Kurt nuzzled against him before pulling away to cuddle into his chest, loving the feel of Blaine's bare skin beneath his hands.

"I love you, Master."

"I love you, too."

And despite his still slightly sore bottom, Kurt curled into Blaine's arms, happy and forgiven and _loved_.


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is a pretty happy, fluffy, chapter, but I thought it was needed. They definitely progress in their relationship, communication and otherwise. Next chapter will probably speed up a bit so the plot can start to move along. There will be one, possibly two more chapters focusing on the weekend just because it's very important to them relationship-wise, but they will be back at school shortly, and things will pick up then. **

Kurt squinted and covered his eyes with his hands as the morning's sunlight crept through Blaine's blinds. Then he smiled. _Blaine's_ blinds. He had always imagined – not too obsessively, he hoped – that waking up next to Blaine would be perfect. He would be resting against Blaine's chest, or maybe spooning – he always liked the idea of being the little spoon – and Blaine's arms would be snugly around him. They would wake to the sound of bluebirds chirping gaily to greet the sun, and Blaine would tilt his head down just slightly to start the day off with a kiss – free of morning breath, of course. And they'd lay in bed snuggling and laughing and just being themselves until they made breakfast together, and maybe watch a movie, and then, well… then they'd just live happily ever after.

So maybe in that sense, waking up with Blaine wasn't perfect. Kurt's body was strewn sideways across the bed, his head and upper back flung over Blaine's stomach. His hand lay awkwardly on top of Blaine's face, and he was pretty sure that his other hand was dangerously close to Blaine's groin. As for Blaine, he had one hand in Kurt's hair and the other underneath him, most likely numb by this point.

But as Kurt smelled Blaine's scent in the crushed blue covers scattered about the bed, and felt Blaine's soft, adorable little snores against his hand on his face, it surely _felt_ perfect. He steadily, gently removed Blaine's hand from his hair, pausing for just a moment to intertwine their fingers. He liked the heavy weight of his sleeping boyfriend's hand in his. Chuckling to himself, he grasped Blaine's arm by the wrist, lifting the arm up and letting the hand dangle down in above his face. Experimentally, he puckered his lips to kiss the tip of Blaine's thumb. And for some reason, maybe because it was the morning or just because he was giddy from waking up next to his boyfriend, he began to laugh louder and louder, doubling over and rolling to bury his face in Blaine's stomach, facedown but still sideways on the bed.

Blaine made little sleepy waking noises that were just _too_ adorable, and Kurt turned his head to the side so that his ear rested on Blaine's smooth, warm stomach as he faced him. He watched in fascination as Blaine's jaw lowered beautifully and he yawned, just the slightest amount of stubble on his chin. Blaine sleepily looked over to his side to seek out Kurt, then looked almost confused as he looked at his arms, the arms that should have been holding Kurt. Then he looked further down his body to his stomach and grinned broadly.

The porcelain of Kurt's skin was creamy and beautiful in the sunlight. The dusty blue covers were crumpled around his body. His long legs hung halfway off the bed, and he was just smiling so beautifully and adorably that his heart melted.

"Morning," Kurt giggled innocently, turning his head to press a soft kiss to Blaine's stomach.

"Morning to you too, honey." Blaine brought his hand to Kurt's hip, then spread his fingers to trail delicately up his side. Kurt shivered at the light, gentle touch, then sighed as Blaine cupped his cheek as best he could, given their position. Blaine laughed lightly. "Did I miss anything last night?"

His other hand gestured towards their sprawled position.

"No, not at all." Kurt raised his eyebrows in a slight challenge, and his tinkling laughter was fresh and wonderful in Blaine's ears when Blaine raised his eyebrows back at him.

"Mmmm, this doesn't look like nothing," Blaine teased. He let his hand run up and down the silky material covering Kurt's back. Kurt sighed happily, burying his nose in Blaine's stomach contentedly. His eyelashes fluttered shut, tickling Blaine's stomach like butterfly wings, a feeling he could get used to for the rest of his life. After a couple of minutes, Blaine increased the pressure, rubbing in small circles. Kurt's soft moan vibrated against Blaine's chest.

"Does this feel good?" Blaine mused, the question more a statement than a question.

"Mmm, yes. Yes, Master."

_Master_. The word sounded strange to Blaine, coming out of this boy's mouth and directed towards him. Not in a bad way, he supposed. Just different. And lucky in a way that he could never fully understand, lucky that Kurt wanted this as well, that Kurt was being so damned perfect and wonderful through all of this.

Kurt whined slightly in protest when he felt Blaine's hand still, then pull away from his back. He opened his eyes in question, only to find Blaine's arms stretched out invitingly.

"As much as I absolutely love this, pet, I really miss you in my arms. Come up here, please?"

Kurt stretched, catlike, before crawling up the bed towards Blaine.

"Like, on your chest, or by your side, or…"

"Anywhere you like, so long as I can hold you."

And why did Blaine have to say things that were so sweet and beautiful, that they made Kurt's heart leap and his breathing increase whenever he so much as heard that soft, sweet, rich tone Blaine loved to direct towards him? Blaine _had_ to know what kind of effect those words had on Kurt, yet… he said them because he wanted to, because he meant them, not because he was on some quest to woo Kurt. It made his skin tingle and his heart sing.

"Such a charmer," Kurt grinned, resting his head in the crook under Blaine's chin and resting a hand on his stomach. Blaine's arms immediately wound themselves around Kurt, his touch soft and gentle enough to warm Kurt's heart yet somehow firm at the same time. It was _lovely_.

"Really?" Blaine grinned. "Are you feeling… wooed?" he asked, his voice deepening and taking on a British accent as he allowed his hands to caress Kurt's waist.

"Oh, most certainly," Kurt responded, his voice quickly matching the accent. And then he bit his lip, because Blaine with that low voice and that accent was _hot_. He felt his grip on Blaine's shoulder tighten, because he felt so at ease with this that it almost scared him.

"You okay? You tensed a little," Blaine murmured against the top of Kurt's head, his mouth now buried in Kurt's silky locks as he planted a kiss in his hair.

"More than okay," Kurt smiled, feeling the way the hair on top of his head moved with Blaine's breath. "It's just… last night, when we decided to try, you know… _this_, I had this little lingering worry in the back of my head that maybe moments like this would go away, maybe things between us would change. It sounds silly now, I guess."

Blaine ever so gently and delicately unwound himself from Kurt, maneuvering their bodies so that they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Kurt's heart fluttered at the sheer tenderness and emotion in Blaine's eyes.

"I… pet… _Kurt_… moments like this mean _everything_ to me. _This_ means everything to me, and I love you so much that I can't imagine my life without it. I know we're trying new things this weekend, but… I want that to make things even better for us, not to change anything."

"Will you still want to be with me if things don't work out right?"

"Of _course_. I would want to be with you no matter what. I don't know how you ever thought that I wouldn't, but I… I just never want to give you those doubts. I always want to be with you."

Blaine kept one hand on his waist and brought the other up to touch his face lightly. He smoothed away the worried wrinkles in Kurt's forehead.

"Always?"

"Always."

Kurt closed his eyes, leaning into Blaine's touch.

"Just… one thing?"

"Anything."

"Last night, well, I mean, I didn't really feel uncomfortable with it or anything, but… I just… it's just strange to think of the fact that the way you're touching me now, it's – it's breathtaking, how wonderful and gentle you are, and the way you make me feel. And then when I think of that, and I think of the other way you touched me when you, you know, spanked me last night, it's hard to really understand the way that both of those things can make me feel so strange and loved at the same time."

Blaine just nodded, closing his eyes for a bit and dipping his head down to rest close to Kurt's and briefly nuzzle their noses together.

"I know that this is going to take some time, sweetheart, but, think of it as – I want to be perfect for you, I want to make you feel happy and loved no matter what. I want to make you smile inside _and_ out. When I, well, when I hit you – and it hurts my heart to even use that phrase – it wasn't about hurting you. I _never_ want to hurt you, I never, ever want to cause you any pain. But - first of all, normally, I don't even want to talk about your transgressions or punishments after the fact, unless you want to, because I want to show you that your punishment should relieve you of any feelings of guilt or responsibility you may have - but last night, you were hurting yourself by not being honest with me, and you already weren't happy on the inside – you were hurting and uncomfortable. Punishing you, for me, it was just… it was a way of making you feel secure, of showing you that you can trust me with your worries. I know I had to cause you a little pain on the outside, but my only goal is that it made you feel better on the inside." He touched his hand gently to Kurt's heart on the last phrase.

"I know last night was early to be your first punishment, but I wanted to give you structure right from the beginning, and I just want to say that you were absolutely amazing for me."

Kurt blushed at the praise.

"When you put it like that, it sounds nice," he said quietly and simply.

"You'll be rewarded for the things you do well, too, you know. Like what you did right now, for instance. For letting me know what was bothering you."

"Really?" Kurt smiled.

"Of course. I have something special we can do later today, sweetheart."

Kurt's smile grew broader, and Blaine drank in the way the corners of his eyes crinkled but his eyes still looked so full and round and beautiful.

"I love you, you know," he said adoringly.

"I do know," Kurt murmured. He leaned in to kiss Blaine on the lips, and the way Blaine touched him, the way they _moved_ together took Kurt's breath away. It was firm and still gentle and warm and soothing and refreshing, and he could lose himself in it, in Blaine, for just about, well, just about forever. He wriggled closer to Blaine's body, feeling Blaine's smile against his lips. His leg moved to hook around Blaine's thigh, seemingly of its own accord, and his heart pounded madly in his chest as he felt Blaine's moan vibrate against his lips. After a few minutes, as their breathing grew faster and more desperate, Blaine brought a hand down to caress Kurt's thigh, pulling it up even further on top of his. Their groins pressed against each other, and Kurt whimpered and gasped into Blaine's kiss.

"Is this… is this okay?" Blaine made out, his breathing coming in short, quick gasps.

"It's perfect," Kurt murmured, allowing his lips to trail down Blaine's neck, sucking at a spot that made his boyfriend keen and arch his head back, allowing Kurt more access.

"Have you ever, you know…"

"Touched myself?" Kurt asked, suddenly emboldened by the groans falling from Blaine's mouth.

"Yeah…" Blaine murmured breathlessly, pulling Kurt's head away to nibble at Kurt's earlobe, his mewls warm and welcome to Blaine's ears.

"No." Kurt's voice was high and beautiful, and why did the fact that Kurt had never touched himself, that he was so innocent and pure, make Blaine even more aroused?

"Tell me," Blaine whispered, his breath hot in Kurt's ear. "Tell me if you want me to touch you… you don't have to if you don't want you, you know, if it's too much for you"

"Want you to," Kurt made out through a high-pitched gasp as he felt Blaine's hips thrust against his, and damn, if that wasn't the sexiest, most beautiful sound to ever grace Blaine's ears…

"Lay on your back, love. Take off your shirt." Kurt's hands flew to his buttons, and Blaine made quick work of Kurt's pajama pants as Kurt did so. He reached out a hand to palm Kurt through his boxers, and to Kurt it felt like nothing else existed, just Blaine and him and Blaine's _hands_ and where all his blood was rushing exhilaratingly through his body.

Kurt's hands fell to his sides as he thrust up into the firmness and warmth of Blaine's palm. Blaine twisted his hand slightly, teasingly, as Kurt let his head fall back and moaned.

"Finish unbuttoning your shirt first," Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear. "Let me see you, let me touch you…"

Blaine lay on his side facing Kurt. One of his legs was intertwined with Kurt's, and his free hand gently traversed Kurt's body.

"Good boy," he smiled as his hand played against Kurt's stomach and Kurt giggled and moaned at once. "You're so, so beautiful like this. Always so beautiful."

He brought his hand down further, and Kurt threw his head back and gasped. His eyes closed as Blaine removed his boxers and his hand wrapped around Kurt.

"Do you like this, pet? Is this okay for you?"

Kurt just groaned in response, reaching out a hand to grip Blaine's shoulder as he felt his veins pulse and blood race to his stomach. Blaine leaned in to kiss Kurt's neck as his hand moved faster. He took a second to just look at Kurt, the way his face was flushed pink and his eyes were closed. His soft pink lips were parted as he gasped, running his tongue along them achingly, his hand tight on Blaine's shoulder with need and desperation. He was so gorgeous like this, it almost _hurt_.

Kurt arched his back and trembled, his feet kicking out and toes curling with the newness of all the sensations he was feeling, the way Blaine was just surrounding him so utterly perfectly. His whimpers became higher and higher as he grew more desperate, tears coming to his eyes, his entire body singing and aching for _more_, of these feelings, of Blaine ,of everything, of release.

"That's it, beautiful… you're so perfect, so amazing and lovely." Blaine brought a hand down between his own legs, slipping out of his pants and stroking himself in tandem with Kurt. "Good, wonderful, pet… come for me." He twisted his hand and felt his palm grow wet as Kurt cried out his name. Blaine came soon after, and rolled so that his upper body was pressed against Kurt's, leaning in so that their cheeks were touching as he felt Kurt's hot, heavy breaths against his mouth.

He kissed Kurt softly as the boy's eyes began to open.

"How do you feel, pet?" he breathed against Kurt's face.

"…amazing…" Kurt sighed.

Blaine quickly retrieved a washcloth, cleaning himself quickly on his way back to the bed. He brought the washcloth to Kurt softly and tenderly.

"Let's get you cleaned up, baby. You're going to be a little sensitive now, though…"

Kurt whimpered slightly as Blaine wiped away the sticky white fluid and softly kissed the head of his softened cock.

As soon as Blaine came back to bed, Kurt moved to him, immediately wrapping himself up in his boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you… thank you, Blaine, Master."

"Shhh, pet. You never have to thank me for that, it's.. it's a part of our relationship, it's a part of how much I love you."

Kurt nuzzled into Blaine's chest and yawned.

"Are you sleepy?"

"Little bit," Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled by the covers.

"How about you rest here, while I get us some breakfast?"

Blaine made to get up, but Kurt clung to him.

"Master, stay, please? You're so warm and comfy. Breakfast can always wait."

"Of course, honey. Whatever you need, always."

Blaine smiled dotingly down at Kurt, and Kurt sighed happily, tilting his head up to kiss the spot beneath Blaine's chin before settling back against his chest. They chatted idly for a few minutes until Kurt began to drift off against Blaine's chest, and Blaine just smiled softly and watched him, hardly able to believe that Kurt was really there, really his.


	12. Chapter 12

Never one to sleep long, Blaine occupied himself with his new favorite activity: anything involving the sleeping boy snugly pressed against his side, his head buried in Blaine's neck. Kurt hadn't even bothered to dress again before cuddling into Blaine and drifting off to sleep, and Blaine relished in the feeling of Kurt's bare, soft skin against his, sure this was a feeling he could get used to for the rest of his life.

Blaine let his hand trail down Kurt's chest to feel the solidness of his ribs, the smoothness of his stomach. He loved the calmness of the moment. Kurt's hair had become flattened against his head, while Blaine's curls had sprung free overnight, and Blaine smiled as his hand played in Kurt's hair, loving the pure domesticity of it all, like they could have this forever.

Kurt stirred in his sleep and let out a yawn.

"pet?

"Mmm… Blain – Sorry, Master?" Kurt rubbed his eyes with his fists, childlike, and snuggled further into Blaine's chest.

"Shhh, that's okay, sweetheart. We're going to get up now and make some lunch together."

"_Now?_" Kurt whined, burying his face into Blaine. Blaine fought to repress a laugh at how much this Kurt reminded him of a bunny.

"Yes, now." He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's cheek. "It's been five hours, baby. It's almost two, and, we have other things to do today. You don't need to be getting your sleep schedule all out of whack before school on Monday."

"One more hour?" Kurt pouted.

"No." Blaine's eyes and voice, while still chipper, grew more serious. "You need to obey what your Master tells you to do, and you need to trust me to know what's enough sleep for you. We can't sleep all day, as much as I would love to."

"Ugh," Kurt muttered, not really tired, just comfortable.

"You're going to need to watch that attitude, pet, and start being more respectful towards your Master. Part of that is getting up when I tell you to. I don't want to have to spank you again already, sweetheart. I've been respectful to you as a person and of your needs, haven't I?"

Kurt thought back to the way Blaine had punished him when he needed it and held him for a long while afterwards to comfort him, had allowed him to get dressed in privacy, had allowed him to sleep in after their activities that morning, and felt selfish, guilty.

"Yes, Master. pet's… pet's sorry."

Blaine saw the emotion in Kurt's eyes and gave him a heartfelt smile.

"I know you are. This is going to take some time to get used to, but I do expect to be treated respectfully, as the person who loves you and cares for you and your needs. That means no more ignoring me or backtalking when I tell you to do something, not unless you need to use your safeword. Yes?"

"Yes, Master." Kurt looked down at the floor, uncomfortable until Blaine's warm golden eyes made contact with his.

"You know that I respect you, too, honey. I love you, and I'll always treat you the way you deserve, too. This isn't one-sided, you know."

Blaine offered Kurt his hand to head downstairs, and Kurt faltered, looking down at his exposed body.

"You'll get dressed first, of course."

"Oh, so you don't.. you don't want…?" Kurt gestured towards his body self-consciously.

"No, pet, no, I wouldn't make you put yourself on… display for me like that."

Kurt surprised himself with the amount of rejection he felt at that phrase. So much of this was new to him – loving someone, being loved in return, and then this… type of relationship, and it was so much at once.

Sensing Kurt's emotion, Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's thigh comfortingly with just the slightest hint of suggestion, and Kurt shivered pleasantly. "Not that I wouldn't like it, though, of course…" he trailed off, eyes darkening for a moment. "But wear whatever you brought with you."

"Yes, Master."

"That's my good little pet."

Kurt furrowed his brow, because… little pet? Yet somewhere inside of him, there was something that relished in the name, that felt safe and happy and owned by the most loving, beautiful man in the world. He was overwhelmed by the seeming paradox of his emotions towards their relationship, but even more so by the love.

His hand touched Blaine's arm, afraid to grip it so that Blaine couldn't but still seeking something… reassurance? He didn't know. He simply felt comforted by the warmth and solidness of Blaine's arm beneath his tentative hand. That _they_ were real, that _this _was real. The touch kept him grounded.

"I know it's easy to feel lost in all of this, love," Blaine said quietly, watching Kurt's hand as it rested tentatively on his arm. "I can't – I can't even imagine, this being your first relationship, and going into this so soon, but… just trust me to guide you through this. I'll worry about us. You just worry about you."

* * *

><p>Blaine's apparent love for pasta made itself known yet again as they made linguine with shrimp. Blaine poured a light, creamy sauce over the meal, delicately licking Kurt's fingers when some of the sauce spilled onto his hand. Kurt laughed at the tickle of Blaine's tongue against his skin, basking in the attention and how at ease this all felt.<p>

"I have to admit, even I'm impressed at how well you cook," Kurt mused as he watched Blaine put the pasta into bowls.

"I only wish I could do more," Blaine admitted. "I wish I could take you out to a restaurant like you deserve, but… you know how it is, with people who might see us…" he trailed off.

Kurt wrapped an affectionate arm around Blaine's waist. "Hey, no. This is perfect. I love that you do all of this. And besides… could I do this in a restaurant?" He leaned in to press a kiss to the tender spot beneath Blaine's ear, relishing the man's gasp as he was caught off guard.

"Oh my goodness, I love you so much." Blaine said it almost like it was nothing, and began to head towards the table. The way it felt so natural, so casual to Kurt's ears made him grin. He approached the table with a skip in his step, then paused when he saw Blaine sitting down at the table, plate in front of him.

Blaine was just looking at Kurt curiously, and Kurt faltered. Was he supposed to kneel, or sit? Blaine smiled warmly as Kurt just stood beside him, already anticipating his question.

"I want you to take whatever position you'd like, pet. Not whatever you think will please me, because I'm comfortable when you are. That's your only order, my love."

Somehow emboldened by the way Blaine had referred to him as his love, Kurt gave him a lopsided smile despite his nervousness.

He knelt beside Blaine.

"Interesting," Blaine mused, looking down at Kurt with his head tilted. "Is that… do you like it?" he wondered out loud, looking at Kurt with nothing but warm curiosity.

"… yes." Kurt blushed.

"It's okay to like it, pet."

Kurt wasn't done yet. "It makes me feel closer to you, somehow. Like I'm yours. And actually, yesterday… I kind of liked it when you, you know, _told_ me to kneel I guess."

"I'll keep that in mind," Blaine said simply, returning to his food. As he ate, one of his hands made its way to rub the back of Kurt's neck soothingly and possessively. When Kurt finished before Blaine, he simply leaned over to rest his head in Blaine's lap as he had the night before. Blaine just grinned to himself and continued to massage Kurt's neck.

"Go wash our dishes please, pet. Come to the living room when you're done."

"Yes, Master."

The 'please' soothed Kurt's ears as he eagerly obeyed, taking extra care to ensure he did a good job. This was a simple task, and he could do it, please Blaine, make him as happy as Blaine made him.

As Kurt made his way into Blaine's living room, his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Um… Master?"

"Who is it?" Blaine walked over to sit on the couch beside Kurt.

Kurt fumbled with his phone. "Wayne." Blaine frowned. Thinking it was from confusion, Kurt clarified, "You know, from class?"

"I know. Go ahead and answer it, baby. On speaker phone, please."

Kurt cast Blaine a funny look before catching himself and his attitude and nodding as he opened the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey, Kurt! It's Wayne!"

At hearing Wayne's voice, Blaine frowned more deeply but kept quiet, letting his hand rest on Kurt's thigh. Kurt brought his hand to intertwine with Blaine's as he answered.

"Hi, Wayne, what's up?"

"Well, I didn't get to talk to you much yesterday before Mr. Anderson kind of interrupted us," Kurt glanced at Blaine, who didn't quite meet his eyes, "So I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee later today, and you know, just catch up. Not that we have anything to catch up on, it's just…" he fumbled nervously, and Kurt heard a muffled thud. "Sorry, dropped the phone there," he said after a moment.

Kurt bit his lip hard to hold back a laugh, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder to muffle his giggle. Blaine wrapped an arm around him, keeping Kurt's head resting on his shoulder.

"But anyways, I mean… it's not so often that you meet another gay kid in Ohio, so I thought we could get to know each other better, maybe work on our project some?"

"I'm sorry, Wayne, but… I'm actually busy today. Family stuff."

And even though it was a lie, Blaine smiled. He wasn't exactly close with his own family, so the idea that he and Kurt could maybe be a family someday… well, it made him smile.

Wayne laughed. "I'm not going to let you go that easily. Next weekend, perhaps, or maybe during the week?"

Kurt glanced up at Blaine, who just looked back at him. Something in his gaze made him uncomfortable, and Kurt didn't know whether he had permission to do anything with Wayne yet.

"I'll get back to you on that," Kurt said, which Wayne thankfully accepted for the time being.

"You have a pretty voice, you know," Wayne said. "I heard you singing in Glee the other day. It's high, but in a way that's…really nice."

Blaine fought to keep his emotions under control as Kurt beamed at the praise. But.. Kurt was, after all, a bit lacking in the attention category, despite all of the affection Blaine loved to lavish on him. He supposed Kurt would be easily susceptible to a compliment from anyone, not just Wayne.

"Thanks, Wayne. I'm a countertenor, actually."

"Well, you're a damned good one," Wayne said, his voice sounding like a purr to Blaine's careful ears.

Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek to bring the boy's attention back to him. Kurt smiled at him before returning to his conversation with Wayne, their talk quickly turning to Broadway and that new musical they both had apparently been _dying_ to see. Blaine fought back his glower, he really did, and he didn't want to cut into Kurt's social life despite Wayne's all-too-obvious flirting. But after a while, enough was enough. He considered prodding Kurt, but… he had more interesting ways of getting Kurt off of the phone. He certainly wasn't above distraction, and well… he was older, more charming, and more attractive than Wayne. It wouldn't exactly be difficult to lure Kurt away from the kid.

Blaine leaned in to press a kiss to Kurt's temple, and Kurt giggled. Thinking it was at something he had said, Wayne continued to talk animatedly, encouraged by Kurt's laugh. Meanwhile, Blaine let his lips trail down Kurt's neck, pressing hot, wet kisses to the soft flesh. Kurt shivered, biting back a groan.

"Shhh. You don't want Wayne to hear you now, do you?" Blaine whispered. But he took pity on Kurt and instead just nuzzled his nose against the boy's neck.

Kurt quickly came to the decision that cuddles with his warm, comfortable boyfriend were of a much higher priority than musical chit-chat with Wayne.

"Hey, Wayne?" Kurt cut the boy off mid-sentence.

"Yes, hun?"

Blaine would have to start making a list of pet names he would never use for Kurt. Starting with that one.

"I've got to go, but… see you at school on Monday?"

"Sure."

Kurt hung up after a hasty goodbye, instantly moving into Blaine's lap as the man's hands held him firmly around the waist. Blaine's lips nipped at his earlobe and Kurt sighed, arching his neck and gripping Blaine's shoulders. Blaine's touch seemed firmer, more animalistic. And Kurt loved it.

"Tell me you're mine," Blaine whispered hotly into Kurt's ear. Blaine's breath against the wetness his mouth had left made Kurt shudder in pleasure.

"I'm yours," Kurt whimpered, weak and leaning against Blaine breathlessly. "Yours, Master."

"That's right, my sweet, beautiful, impossibly sexy little pet," Blaine nibbled at Kurt's bottom lip before sliding his tongue into his mouth, tracing the contours possessively, desperate to know every inch of him.

Kurt sighed into the feel of Blaine's mouth against his own, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck and leaning into the kiss, Blaine's head resting against the back of the couch. His hands trailed down Kurt's body to cup his thighs as Kurt straddled him.

And then Kurt's phone rang.

"Fuck, it's Wayne again," Kurt panted into Blaine's mouth.

Kurt made to get off of Blaine's lap as he picked up the phone, but Blaine held him tightly. Kurt liked being owned, like being wanted, and relaxed into Blaine's lap as he answered, a bit frustrated.

"Yes?"

"Oh, sorry, is this a bad time, or…?"

"No, I'm just a bit preoccupied is all. So what did you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you started studying for our history test next Friday."

"No, not yet," Kurt said dismissively. Not when he had Blaine to help him study for it, at least. Somehow Blaine picked up on this and smiled contentedly into Kurt's neck, inhaling his intoxicatingly sweet natural scent.

"Oh. Okay."

"Is that all?"

"Uh yeah, I guess so."

"Bye, Wayne."

Kurt hardly listened to Wayne's goodbye before hanging up the phone and climbing off of Blaine's back, draping himself over the couch dramatically.

"Well, that was a productive, worthwhile phone call."

Blaine smirked, and Kurt was breathless for a moment. He liked the way Blaine looked when he did that. Blaine seemed to catch on, and the teasing smile grew for a moment until it became serious.

"You know why Wayne was really calling you, you know."

Kurt looked at Blaine questioningly. "Well, I mean, he isn't exactly the best in history, like he mentioned to me the other day, so I guess I can see why…"

"No, beautiful, it's not that…"

"Okay…" Kurt just looked up at Blaine, waiting.

"He has a crush on you."

"Didn't we already come to the conclusion that he does-"

Blaine held a finger to Kurt's lips. "We didn't. _You _did."

"He's just being a nice person, I mean…." Kurt trailed off.

Blaine casually pulled one of Kurt's feet into his lap and began to rub the sole gently with just the right amount of pressure to make Kurt sigh happily.

"Oh, come on, baby. The way he keeps asking to make plans with you, wants to study with you, asks you if you have a boyfriend…"

"You heard that?"

Blaine said nothing.

"I can't see why anyone would, you know – I mean, it's _me_, it's not someone like _you_, I just… don't understand."

Blaine's hand paused on Kurt's foot. "What do you mean, someone like me?"

"I mean, you're… you know, you. Almost all of the girls at McKinley are all over you, you're charming, you have this air of confidence and…dominance about you, the way you're so in control when you teach, yet you're so sweet and gentle and tender, and you're so breathtakingly attractive, and… you're…" Kurt trailed off, blushing at what he had admitted to Blaine.

The look in Blaine's teary eyes was heartbreaking. "Sweetheart, as flattering as that is, you're… you're _perfect_, in every sense of the word. The way your skin gleams even in the dark, so pale and delicate and beautiful, those expressive eyes that are always changing colors on me just when I think I've memorized what they look like, how sweet and yet strong you are… I can't see how anyone in the world wouldn't fall in love with you, and I'm just – I'm just so, so lucky that you're mine."

"No one else has ever seen me like that," Kurt admitted quietly, pulling his feet under him to sit up on the couch, desperate to be closer to Blaine. Blaine quickly moved across the couch to wrap his arms tenderly around the boy.

"You're beautiful to me," Blaine murmured, running his hands across Kurt's back and arms as though his sincerity could somehow find its way into Kurt's heart that way. "Inside and out. You're… the kids in the school are just immature, Kurt, someone as bright as you just has to know that. You're too special to let that bring you down. I know that you can't change your self-esteem right away, sweetheart, but I'd like to make that one of our goals, maybe eventually? I want to help you, love. I want you to see just how wonderful you are, and I don't care how long it takes."

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck, suddenly shy and overwhelmed with the penetrating sincerity in Blaine's voice, and Blaine just cradled Kurt in his arms.

"We still have your reward, you know," Blaine smiled. "I was going to wait until tonight, but maybe… now would be a good time?"

Kurt nodded against Blaine's skin, his face perking up.

"I know you like music, so I set up a few things while you were cleaning up the dishes, and…" Blaine flipped the light switch off and pressed a couple of switches on the remote.

The room darkened but quickly flooded with soft, dancing lights, and Kurt gasped as he heard soft piano music playing in the background.

"May I have this dance, fine sir?" Blaine bent at the waist and offered his hand to Kurt with a flourish.

"Hm… what shalt I receive in return for the pleasure of my company?" Kurt giggled as he accepted Blaine's hand and pressed himself close to his boyfriend, warm and comfortable in his arms.

"I am but a peasant, sir. I have only my love to give thee," Blaine lamented, pressing his cheek against Kurt's.

"That's all I ask," Kurt whispered, happy tears in his eyes as they swayed to the music, losing himself in the trust, the love, the music, in Blaine.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday afternoon found Blaine and Kurt relaxing together on Blaine's couch, Blaine reclined with his feet up on the table in front of them, Kurt lying with the back of his head resting in Blaine's lap.

"Your popcorn-catching skills have improved significantly, I must say," Blaine laughed as he allowed another piece to pop into Kurt's open mouth.

Kurt licked his lips happily. "I do try."

"Strawberry?" Blaine offered through a mouthful of popcorn as he dangled the fruit above Kurt's mouth.

"But of course."

Kurt allowed his eyes to drift closed as red juice tickled its way down his neck, reaching out a hand to wipe it off.

"Mmm, I don't think so," Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's hand in his and pulling it away. Kurt allowed his eyes to slit open questioningly before Blaine brought his mouth to Kurt's throat, trailing his lips tantalizingly over the juice. Kurt giggled, squirming as Blaine's tongue tickled him slightly. Blaine pulled away much too soon for his liking.

Kurt, not even bothering to open his eyes, just reached a hand up blindly in the air, grasping until he reached something that felt like Blaine, maybe his ear. He felt Blaine's chuckle vibrate against his open palm.

Kurt brought his head up slightly, lips puckered, before deciding that it just wasn't worth the effort and plopping his head back down on Blaine's lap.

"Kiss?" he offered, his fingers toying with a loose tendril of hair behind Blaine's ear.

Blaine's lips on his were cool and sweet, and Kurt positively melted beneath him, sighing when they parted.

"Sorry, baby," Blaine smiled, resting a hand on Kurt's stomach. "I'd love to do that all day, but my neck and back aren't quite in agreement wit- Oh, look, it's back!" Blaine pointed eagerly toward the tv, and Kurt giggled as he rolled back over.

"I would look, but I think that someone's feet happen to be in the way…."

Blaine chuckled, wiggling his toes on the table in front of them. Kurt sent him a little pout over his shoulder before Blaine gave in, stretching his feet out on the floor beneath them.

"Thank you," Kurt sang idly, tracing patterns on Blaine's thigh in front of him. "Oh my god, what is that girl even _wearing_?"

"I, for one, happen to like it," Blaine said defensively.

"Really? Rainbow sequins? In a _jumpsuit_, nonetheless?"

"I like rainbows," Blaine pouted, and Kurt just giggled, nuzzling his face into his thigh. "I would think that you do, too, given we've been watching America's Next Top Model all day, which is pretty much the gayest-"

"Aww, you know you like it." Kurt smirked.

"Oh, of course I do." Blaine teased, lifting Kurt's hand to his mouth and brushing a kiss against it.

Kurt just smiled, pulling Blaine's arm to rest around his waist as the ten-hour marathon came to a close.

When it ended, Blaine flipped the TV off and dragged a relaxed Kurt into a sitting position, taking both of his hands in his own.

"You know we both need to go back to school tomorrow, pet."

"Mhmm."

"Come again?" Blaine smiled to reassure Kurt, rubbing his thumb across the top of his knuckles back and forth, soothingly.

"Yes, Master."

"Good, baby. Now, we need to talk about what's going to happen with… this. What do you think about dropping these rules and roles for a while, and just talking through everything as Kurt and Blaine?"

"Sounds good."

"Wonderful." Blaine pecked Kurt sweetly on the lips before crossing his legs Indian-style and facing Kurt, resting their joined hands in Kurt's lap.

"Having a sleepover, are we?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, and Blaine just laughed good-naturedly.

"I love you, you know." The casual manner caught Kurt by surprise yet again as he returned the sentiment.

The look on Blaine's face grew more serious. "How did you feel about this weekend so far, Kurt?"

"I..." Kurt shifted his legs, crossing and then uncrossing his ankles. Blaine's eyes - wide, intent, and so entirely and intensely focused on him - put him at a bit of unease. "It was… uncomfortable, at first, because calling you master and obeying you felt like… I don't know… giving in to something."

Blaine nodded. "Did… was using the title "Master" too much for you? You can always just call me Blaine, you know. That never has to be a rule, if you don't want it to be."

"No, it wasn't even… I liked it, actually. It's just that liking it, it's – it's a little embarrassing, I guess. But when I got used to it, and the way you were so serious about it, it felt nice. Comfortable."

Blaine's smile was warm and easy. The way his eyes were focused on Kurt, carefully detailing his every expression and emotion had been a bit unnerving at first, but it had begun to simply make him feel loved. Loved and safe and cared for.

"And… when I told you all about my life last night before we went to bed, all of the problems with bullying I've dealt with at school, everything with my classes, when you told me to finish my school work before we watched TV this morning… it felt like something that I had been searching for my whole life, without even knowing what it was that I actually wanted. Like I can count on you, I can give you my problems and tell you what I'm going through, and… free myself from them, because you know how to take care of them. I just need to follow what you tell me to do, and it all works out."

"I love taking care of you, Kurt," Blaine said, his voice sincere and serious. "I cherish the idea that you… you would trust me that much." His eyes were slightly teary, and Kurt leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, nuzzling his nose against Blaine's before settling back across from him. "Are you sure you want this, baby? You're free to do whatever you'd like, you know. I hope you… well, I hope that _I've_ made it clear to you that I would adore and honor the idea of being your boyfriend, if that's all you'd want to do. This isn't something you need to do to make me happy. This is about us, yes, but I want it to be about you."

"I want it, Blaine. I've told you… I've told you everything – everything I want from this relationship, from you, everything I want to give you, everything that has happened to me, and… I want this."

"I do, too, my love. So, so badly. And the way we both had those dreams, it – it feels like we were meant for each other, for this lifestyle."

Kurt just nodded pensively, looking at Blaine trustingly and adoringly through long lashes.

"While you were sleeping, I made a cursory list of rules for you," Blaine said as he pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. Kurt lifted his head slightly to look at it. He couldn't read it that far away, but it wasn't typed – it had Blaine's handwriting on it, and the personal touch and connection made him smile. "Now, Kurt, if this is going to work, I need you to be completely honest with me right now, and let me know if there's anything on here at all that you don't like or that makes you uncomfortable. I don't care how silly you feel telling me, or how ridiculous you feel any of your comments are, because… it's not silly. I need to know that this is consensual, that you're okay with this. Alright, baby?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Perfect. And Kurt, I want you to know… some of these rules, they're not because I feel that you would do otherwise, or that they're something that's going to be an issue in our relationship. I just want them to be perfectly clear, so we're sure that we're on the same page and have the same goals." Blaine handed the list over to Kurt, resting his chin in his elbows as he watched the boy's eyes move back and forth across the paper.

_1. I am wholly responsible for caring for your needs and comfort; as such, you will always inform me whenever you uncomfortable or feel you have a need to which I need to attend or have been neglecting._

_2. In all situations, sexual or nonsexual, you always have the freedom to use your safeword for any reason._

_3. If you feel that a relationship of this nature is not working, you are free to leave the relationship yet still remain boyfriends with me, if you so wish._

_4. You will refer to me as "Master," and yourself as "pet." This is a reminder of our respective roles in this relationship and the fact that, subject to previously discussed limitations, your body, pleasure, needs, and desires, are ultimately reliant upon me._

_5. You may at any time request to discuss an issue as equals, and you will be granted the freedom to speak freely and without reserve. This request will always be granted._

_6. This is a monogamous relationship. You will not court, flirt with, kiss, or make any contact of a sexual nature with another person._

_7. When not speaking as equals, you are expected to treat me with respect as the person who respects you and cares for you and your needs. You will voice your opinions respectfully. I understand that our opinions may differ, but that is never an excuse to backtalk, whine, lash out in anger/frustration, insult me, etc._

_8. You will treat others, including family, teachers, and friends, respectfully, though it is recognized that there is also a need for self-defense which takes priority over this rule._

_9. You will recognize that your education is your first priority, and you will do your absolute best in academics; this relationship, any extracurricular activities, and friendships, will not get in the way of your schoolwork. Whether or not a particular grade is really the best you could do is ultimately subject to my discretion, but a decision will not be reached without a thorough discussion of the grade in question._

_10. You will eat regularly, meaning at breakfast, lunch, and dinner – choice of food is your decision, so long as it is healthy. _

_11. Choice of clothing is your decision, but you will text me a picture of your outfit each morning, and I ultimately have the final say._

_12. In general, you will be in bed by midnight on weeknights, though if circumstances arise, you are free to request to stay up later._

_13. You are generally free to keep the company of whomever you choose, though it is ultimately my decision._

_14. You will always keep your cell phone on and charged. You will always, always feel the free to call or text me in any circumstances whatsoever, even if you just want to talk, which is even encouraged. In return, you will respond to my calls and texts in a prompt manner as soon as circumstances permit you to attend to them._

_15. At the end of the school day, providing you have no other obligations (in which case, you will have informed me beforehand), you will remain in my classroom. Once everyone has left, you will kneel beside me at my desk, and inform me of your school day, utilizing the third person._

_16. You will call me at night before you go to bed and inform me of how the rest of your day has been. _

_17. I only want what is best for you, and so that I may do so, you will be honest with me at all times._

_18. You will obey any direct orders and respond with "Yes, Master."_

_19. If you disagree with any of said direct orders out of concern for your safety, someone else's, or for any other valid reason, you will not hesitate to inform me._

_20. You will not inform anyone of our relationship without my consent. This is not because I am ashamed to be with you or do not wish for others to know. It is because of the student-teacher nature of our relationship as well as the power exchange nature._

_21. If you break any of these rules, we will first have a discussion about the reason for which you disobeyed. If it is understood that you have broken a rule without a valid reason for doing so, you will be punished. Punishment will primarily include spanking, though other methods may arise; you are free to inform me if you do not wished to be punished in a certain manner or at a certain time, and your wishes will be respected. Rule #1 is still applicable during punishment._

_22. I want you to do your best to always remember that this is a relationship, first and foremost, and that I love you and always want the very best for you. _

When he finished reading, Kurt brought his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"A lot to handle at once?" Blaine questioned softly.

Kurt nodded. "It's not that… I mean, I want this, but there's a lot here. I… I like it, though. I like the thought you put into this and what you came up with. I like what it stands for."

"I know that it's a lot of control to give to me, love. Please let me know if there's anything you disagree with. And it's never too late to back out of this relationship. But at the same time, I do want to give this to you, to take care of you and give you everything that you need."

Kurt's eyes were misty, and he wiped at them with his hands. "I'm sorry, that's so embarrassing," he murmured. Blaine just looked at him with heartaching compassion, pulling his hands away and kissing his tears.

"Is this too much for you, sweetheart?"

"No, it's not even that… it's just – this is so cheesy – your love was just overwhelming for a moment. But you've done nothing this weekend but make me feel comfortable and loved, and I want this. I want to see how it goes, in the long run."

"I made a list of rules for myself, too, you know."

"You did?"

"Of course, love. I need this to be as clear as possible, to always make sure that you feel safe in this relationship. They're not only rules – they're promises to you."

He handed Kurt another sheet of paper.

_1. I will do everything in my power to ensure that you are always comfortable and that your needs are being met._

_2. I will always be honest with you and answer your questions._

_3. I will treat you with love and respect. I love you, and I will never, ever abuse you physically, psychologically, emotionally, or otherwise demean or disrespect you in any way._

_4. I will always listen to you whether you're telling me about your day or your needs, or we are just talking. _

_5. I will always observe your safeword, which means that I will immediately stop whatever we are doing, and we will discuss the reasons for which your safeword was used. I will always respect your decision to use your safeword._

_6. I will end the relationship whenever you request, though I also have the right to end this relationship, either in its entirety or the power exchange nature of it, the latter providing that you also wish to remain boyfriends._

_7. I will never order you to do anything illegal or which I feel will cause harm of any nature to you or others, or which I feel will make you uncomfortable._

_8. During punishment or otherwise, I will never draw blood, burn you, do anything to affect your circulation, cause you to pass out, break any bones, cause any permanent physical damage or marks, alter your hair, pierce your skin, or deprive you of your needs._

_9. I also recognize that this relationship is monogamous, under the same terms which you were given._

_10. I will not inform anyone of this relationship or its total power exchange nature._

_11. Your needs will always come before my desires._

_My cell phone will always be kept on and charged, and I will always respond to you in a prompt, respectful manner._

"Good?" Blaine questioned, as Kurt had finished reading.

"Yes." Kurt was smiling, and Blaine resisted the temptation to pull the boy into his arms.

"Anything you want to add, or anything you feel was unclear?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay, baby. Are you absolutely sure you wish to go through with this?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"And you understand that you are to let me know if you feel uncomfortable or wish for this to end at any time?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"I want you to also let me know if you ever feel the need to amend any of these rules."

"Of course."

"Also, sweetheart… I realize that these didn't talk about much sexually."

Kurt blushed. He couldn't help himself. There was a distinct difference between being wrapped up in their emotions and each other in bed, and sitting together on the couch discussing it.

"I know it's not the easiest subject for you to talk about, beautiful, but this is important, so I'd really appreciate it if you would talk about this with me."

Kurt simply nodded.

"Everything in each of our rules, from you informing me whenever you feel discomfort or your needs aren't being met, or safewording when you need to… that all applies in sexual situations as well. And I want them to be mutually pleasurable, love. I'll never make you do anything that is only for my sexual pleasure."

"Th-thank you."

"Baby, you deserve that. You're a human being – you always deserve that. You never need to thank me for it."

"Can you add the stuff we just talked about to our rules, Blaine?"

"Definitely."

After he had finished, Blaine took Kurt's hands in his own.

"And you're positive you want this, Kurt?"

"I'm sure, Blaine."

"Okay, love. We're going to discuss this relationship again as equals, after a week, to make sure it is benefitting both of us in the way we intended. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Alright, Kurt. We're each going to sign our rules now. You realize that after these are signed, they will take full effect?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Alright, beautiful."

Blaine handed Kurt a pen, and each carefully signed his name underneath.

"I love you." Blaine said immediately, gathering the papers into his hands and placing them on the table after kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I love you, too." Kurt's eyes shone brightly, and Blaine pulled him into a warm hug. Kurt leaned into the touch, keeping his arms trapped against Blaine's chest, feeling comfortable and protected.

"I want you to kneel, sweetheart." Blaine murmured into Kurt's ear after several minutes had gone by.

Kurt did so, resting his hands on Blaine's thigh for balance, and Blaine immediately put his own hand on top of Kurt's, smoothing his hand over the soft, pale skin.

"Good. Now, I made a little shopping trip while you were sleeping…" he said, almost sheepishly. Kurt just smiled more broadly, leaning into Blaine's leg. Blaine pulled a black box out of his pocket. "Some sort of collar is typically used in a relationship like this, but… I just don't see us as the type of couple to have a leather collar, because, well, maybe it's just me, but I'd feel like I would be treating you as some type of dog. You certainly don't need to wear this, pet, but if you accept, I want this to serve as a reminder of our relationship, of how much I love you, and the way you can always feel safety in the reminder of the fact that you belong to me. So…"

Blaine opened the box and lifted out a delicate white-gold chain necklace. A heart-shaped key pendant hung in the middle.

"You would be free to wear this either over or under your clothes. I picked the heart-shaped key because, though the necklace will remind you that you belong to me-"

"But the key…?"

"Shhh, love," Blaine laughed lightly at Kurt's eagerness, bending to nuzzle his nose against the boy's. Kurt just sighed happily.

"The key is there to remind you that while you belong to me, my heart will always belong to you. You hold the key."

Only Blaine Anderson could be so cheesy, yet so sincere and adorable, at the same time.

"I love it – I love you, and it's – it's just, that must have been so expensive…" Kurt mused, trailing off at the end.

"Don't worry about how much it cost, pet. This is important to me and to us, and I want you to always have the best I can give you, physically or otherwise. And besides, I can tell that you have expensive tastes," he teased, tugging affectionately at Kurt's shirt sleeve. "Don't worry about the cost. All I want you to consider is whether you would do me the honor of wearing this for me."

"I'd love to," Kurt murmured, captivated as he watched Blaine's hands fasten the glimmering chain around his neck, his smile heartwarming.

"Come here, love," Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into his lap and managing to cradle him against his chest despite their height difference. "You okay? Not overwhelmed, after all of this?" he murmured, nuzzling the boy's ear.

"Overwhelmed, but in the best way," Kurt smiled, bringing his hand to rest against Blaine's shoulder and absentmindedly rubbing the exposed skin of his neck with his thumb.

Blaine just smiled against the top of Kurt's head.

"You know… I think that Top Model marathon might still be going on," Kurt teased. "We could catch another glimpse of that rainbow jumpsuit that seems to have caught your fancy."

Blaine's eyes brightened as he reached around Kurt to flip the television back on.


End file.
